Night Star
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: Zoey Redbird is my name. It has been eleven year since my parents deaths eleven years since Knight found me. I am a ShapeShifter along with my brothers and sister. One day at school she is Marked and goes to the House Of Night. There she meets new friends, new loves, new enemies and old ones and worse Jason is back.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A howl had filled the air as I was training with Sammy (My older brother.) I stopped and my ears perked and twitched.

"Mom?" I said tilting my head to the side

'What's the matter Sammy?"

He looked at me and said, "Stay here."

I paused for a moment then said. "WHAT NO!"

He sighed and then nodded and took off runny towards the howl with me behind him

_Sammy was that mom!_

_Yes. _He said hastily

_But she said not to… _I stopped talking

_Someone hurt her? I said_

_Yes._

I growled and started to run faster getting ahead of Sammy. Then the howl came again, this time closer. I jumped through the bushes and froze; my mother was lying in her blood that was pooling around her.

_MOM!_ I cried and ran to her

"Hahaha." laugh filled the area

I jerked back, growling.

"Looky, looky what we have here, a _pup_ come to save her mommy, how sweet." He said sarcastically

I growled ferly.

"How scary." He said and walked out of the trees

I gasped and my ears went back

"How could you, your own mother at that Jason." Sammy said walking into the clearing with me

He chuckled darkly.

"Not just mom, but dad too." He said with a wicked grin, showing his teeth

I shook myself from the shock of my mother being dead and growled and very scarily this time, and I knew my eyes changed color because he stepped back. (My eyes change red when I get mad)

"You can't you'll be breaking pack law, once the leader…"

"Once the leader _dies _the next male in line takes the place, but you can't because you _murdered _the leader. You shall be tainted with death for the rest of your life."

"You are now banished from the pack and forbidden to ever step foot on Aoryze Territory." Sam and I said at the same time

"Now, now, now you can't do that only the leader has that chose, I'm the oldest so I'm next in line."

Sammy froze and Jason smiled and lunged for Sammy.

"NO!" I cried and lunged at Jason

When I hit him I dug my claws and teeth into his shoulder. He yelped and we hit the ground.

"Let go of me you little brat." He spaded trying to get me off but I only dug deeper

He hissed and flung himself against a tree.

_Crack!_

I let go of him and yelped and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic. Stopped by a mere broken bone." He shook his head and started towards Sammy

"No." I yelled as I struggled to stand up

"Die, now brother." Jason lifted his paw (Sam was still just standing there) and swung.

"No." I screamed and jumped and knocking Sammy to the side and I then felt a sharp pain across my face and I yelped, staggering back, shaking my head feeling the blood trickling down my face. The vision

In my left eye slowly started to fade tell I couldn't see.

"Zoey!" Sam cried and ran to me

Then I was thrown to the ground.

"Come closer and she's a goner."

Sammy stopped, looking at me.

"Sorry, Zoey I was supposed to protect you." Sammy said with tears in his dark green eyes

I started shaking.

"Let me go." I struggled to get free

He lunged for my neck and I then lunged for his leg.

_ Snap!_

The bone under my teeth snapped and Jason howled out in pain.

Jason snarled and then ran away. I collapsed, faint from how much blood I've lost.

"Zoey."

I looked up at Sammy.

"I'm fine, big brother." Then darkness took over me

When I woke in the hospital room Sammy had to tell me something.

"I'm leaving." He said

"Why?"

"Going to go after Jason, you are now the leader of the pack and head of the council, both positions father took with pride and honor."

"But brother, I'm too young to…" (I was five at the time)

"Which is what the council needs, young blood, take care Zoey. I'll see you soon." And then I was alone and I cried

_It's okay little one. _A voice said in my head

I looked around the room and landed on a small white pup with a black paws, grey ears, and a brown paw print on his shoulder he all so had bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Your protector, but you may call me Knight."

"Knight, I gasped, "you're a yu-la."

He nodded.

I finally met my yu-la. I thought to myself and fell asleep with my arm over Knight's shoulder, feeling safe and sound.


	2. ATHERSnotes willesplanwhynonewchapters

I am sorry for not adding more chapters, i have been have writers block and theres been a lot going on i'll try and update as soon as

possible, Again i am very sorry. i am pllaning on updating tomrrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own HoN the Cast's do

"Zoey, get up you need to get to school." Knight said

I groaned and rolled over.

"Go away." I muttered

"Get up Zoey. Now and don't make me drag you out of bed."

"Fine, I'm getting up." I said and slowly got out of bed.

Now Knight is a Yo-la, a protector. I'm a Shapeshifter a person who can shift into anything they want. When I was a kid my older brother Jason killed our parents so I now live with my aunt. After I got done I sat on my bed and picked up a picture of my family and us standing in front of the lake that's behind our house.

(Italics and bold between Knight and Zoey means that they are talking in to each other through their minds)

Come on Zoey its time to go. Knight called

I ran downstairs and to the door.

"Bye Aunt Jenny." I called as I ran out the door

"Zoey, come on give Heath and I a break, I know…" Kayla started to say

"Ya, ya ,ya you understand and I'm glad I don't have to keep that secret from you, but it could mean your life, or…or…" I stammered not able to finish and I turned away

"Well Heath has known since you were kids. Why couldn't I know that you were a.."

"A freak, a monster." I said

"No!" she heisted

"Well if I could have then I would have. If I had known that me being what I am, was so important, Kayla."

Let's go Zoey. Knight said

I then started towards my locker.

Damn that's a tracker by my locker, why now? I thought to myself

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind…"

"Drop it Kayla." I growled

"Zoey…"

I spun around.

"Look Kayla drop it. You could die or even worse become one of us."

"I don't care."

"Well you should." I snapped and turned away and when I did I saw that there was a tracker there and he was standing by my locker

"Great, just what i need." I muttered

"Zoey Redbird night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth, harkened by Her sweet voice, your destiny awaits you at the House Of Night."

The tracker said lifting a finger and pointed it at my forehead.

Kayla gasped and then ran out of school.

Well what a friend. i thought

Knight come on we need to go." i said and ran out to my car and as i got in Heath called m

"Damn Damn why now?" i muttered

"Heath i am so sorry but i have to get Jenny called and said she needed me home now."

"Okay it can wait, see you tomorrow."

I drove off to my house hoping that Greg was not there and when i pulled i was happy to see he wasn't

"Aunt Jenny! i called

"In the kitchen, Zoey."

I walked into the kitchen.

"Jen? i-i-i;m going to need to leave."

"What do y...oh. go pack and we will leave now." She said i tossed her my keys and ran up and packed after i was done i ran down and meet with Jenny

"Come on let's go." she said and we rushed out

"Where do you think you are going!" Greg snapped

"Leaving now move out of our dame way." I snarled

"What are you going to do you can't hurt me."

"I may not be able to but Knight can and he will do so much worse then me so move out of our way before he does something." i growled

Just as he was going to move there was a growl behind me and i froze turning around.

"J-J-Jason?"

"Thats right sister and I'm back for good." and he jumped at me before i could shifted the last thing i felt was pain on my back and forehead.

I woke and in a familiar place and said, "Hello Nyx." i said smiling turning around

"Hello my daughter."

"I'm not dead am i?"

"No, far from." she smiled

"Why am i here?"

Her smile turned sad.

"In this world today Good and Evil are having trouble finding balance."

"The attack from my brother?"

"It's only the beginning."

"What am i to do?" i said without any hesitation

"I want you to be my eyes and ears; you will be my first Daughter of Night in this age."

i nodded

"It's time that you go back." Nyx said and got up and kissed my forehead

hoped you like this chaper and sorry for keeing you waiting i just found the notebook i kepted this story in.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer- I don't own HON the Cast's do

"_The attack from my brother?"_

_"It's only the beginning."_

_"What am i to do?" i said without any hesitation_

_"I want you to be my eyes and ears; you will be my first Daughter of Night in this age."_

_i nodded_

_"It's time that you go back." Nyx said and got up and kissed my forehead_

* * *

I woke in a hospital room, I turned over which was a bad idea because when I did there was a throbbing on my back.

"Little Wolf, are you awake?"

"Aunt Jenny." I groned

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Fine." I said and sat up, "Dizzy but fine."

"Why was a…"

"Shhh." I said looking around the room

"Zoey?"

"Not now." And patted the bed and Knight jumped up.

I winced as moved my arm to pet him and he whined and nuzzled my hand.

"Wait where's Julia?"

"She's sleepin' on the chair over there." My aunt said pointing behind her

"_**Knight will you stop staring at me!"**_

"_**Sorry." **_He said and looked away

"What where you looking at?"

"You're mark its filled in." Aunt Jenny said

"What that's not possible!"

"Here look for yourself." She said and handed me a mirror

I gasped.

"What does it mean?"

"That's what we'd like to know." A woman said walking in she had amber hair and mossy green eyes

"Who are you?" I asked politely

"I am Neferet, the High Priestesses of this House of Night." She smiled and then that's when I felt an odd pressure the air in the room got heavier. Then I saw something black it was sticking to her and it was above her too and I looked away quickly.

"Zoey?"Neferet asked

"Yes?"

"I said do you remember anything that happened?"

My instincts where telling me to shut up about what happened with Nyx.

"No. not at all."

She stared at me for a moment the smiled and nodded.

"Zoey…." Jenny said seeing me out of bed

"I'm fine Jenny."

She looked worried, Knight nudged her hand and she smiled.

"There is no need to worry, Zoey is healing fast."

She nodded and Knight walked up to me and sat down next to me leaning on my leg.

"This must be Kinght?" Neferet said

"Yes."

"I was informed he must stay with you at all time."

"That's right, I'm blind in my left eye." I said pointing to the scar

"Is he good with other animals?" she asked

"Yes."

Knight huffed and laid his head down on his paws.

"Zoey?" said a small voice

"Yes Julia."

"She ran up to me and hugged me, she was crying and I bent down and hugged her to me.

"Don't cry Jul. It'll be fine."

"I Love you Zoey."

"I love you too Jul, but now you have to go with Aunt Jenny okay."

"I don't want to." She fussed

"Don't worry I'll still talk to you."

She didn't say anything then smiled and hugged me leaving with Jenny.

"Are you ready?" Neferet asked

_No. _"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own HoN Cast's do

_"I Love you Zoey."_

_"I love you too Jul, but now you have to go with Aunt Jenny okay."_

_"I don't want to." She fussed_

_"Don't worry I'll still talk to you."_

_She didn't say anything then smiled and hugged me leaving with Jenny._

_"Are you ready?" Neferet asked_

_No. "Yes_._"_

* * *

"What time is it?"

"Nealy four." She said, "that means class has been out for about an hour

I looked at her confused and she chuckled. Classes start at eight p.m and end at three a.m teachers are available tell three thirty am.

**_I have a bad feeling about her._**_ Knight said_

**_Did you se..._**

"Zoey?"

"Sorry what?"

"I was saying..." The a phone started to ring.

"Neferet." she said

She frowned.

"No it's okay i'll be right there."

She hung up and turned to me.

" i have to go a girl earler today brock her leg and she needs me. Go down this hall then take a left anf there eill be a oak door go out it and wait for me there."

"Okay." and she left

As we walked down the hall Knight started to growl.

"What is it Knight?

**_I smell blood!_**and he took off running

"KNIGHT!"

"What the hell! Get off me you stupid mutt!" a girl's voice said

Them there was a snarl and a thud.

"Ow!" came the voice again

When i came around the corner there was a blond girl on the floor and a boy with black hair holding Knight back.

"Knight! Enoght!" i snapped and they both looked up

The boy had black hair and blue eyes and he looked sad when he saw me. my guess was because of my scar.

"I'm so sorry he's usually not like this." i said walking up to him seeing the blood on him arm.

"Why the hell do you have a dog."

"And _i should tell you why?"_

I held my hand out.

"I'm Zoey Redbird."

"Erik Night."

"Again i am sorry about Knight, he must have smelt your blood."

"Don't worry about it, i'm not hurt."

"You're forgetting me i was the one knocked down by that _dog._" She sneered

"Look you little bitch if you hadn't tryed anything with him you wouldn't be like this." i snapped and trund back to Erik

"i have to go but i'll see you later." and truned to walk away but he grabbed my hand

"I'll come with you."


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

disclaimer i don't own HON the CAST'S do

_"Look you little bitch if you hadn't tried anything with him you wouldn't be like this." i snapped and turned back to Erik_

_"i have to go but i'll see you later." and turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand_

_"I'll come with you."_

* * *

"I'll come with you." Erik said

"Okay." and we left, leaving the girl on the ground

"who was that?" i asked after a while of quite

"Aphrodite. I'd watch out for her she's not a good person to be around."

I nodded.

"I- Thank you for helping me." He said

I smiled, "Well i didn't really help Knight did." as we walked out the door and stopped

"If you hadn't been there then Knight wouldn't have saved me, so i'm thanking you." he said and lifted his hand and stroked my cheek.

Flashes of what Jason did to Health and my parents flashed in mt head and i turned away.

"Zoey? Are you..."

"Zoey, i hope i didn't make you wait to long."

"No,not at all."

"Erik i see you met Zoey."

"Yes."

She smiled then turned to me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"See you later Erik." i said

he smiled and left.

We walked down the sidewalk and here and there; there was a student or a teacher that walked by, they bowed to Neferet and said a hello to me, but what I saw was that they all stared at my mark.

"Here we are." Neferet said as we walked into a room with girls around a tv.

"Girls, this is Zoey, I'd like you to make her feel welcome, i am also going to be her mentor."

Then a girl with blond hair stood up a walked up to us. IT WAS THE GIRL FROM THE HALL!

"Hi,Zoey, I'm Aphrodite."

"Hi."

"Neferet, I'll take Zoey to her room."

She hesitated.

"Yes that would be nice."

Neferet turned to me.

"Zoey go with Aphrodite and I'll see you in class." and then she left

"Come on Zoey." She said leading me down a hall

"This place is amazing." I said

"It sure is but it only amazing because of me."

I just stared at her.

"Ya you heard me."

i didn't say anything as we stopped in front of a door and she turned to me.

"Look I/m it here and with everyone going on about your Mark 'do she have fantastic powers' 'what does it mean?', you stay to yourself and i wont do..."

i cut her off, "Look, i _don't _ want any trouble so back off and _i _will _leave _ you alone." i snapped

She looked taken back then pissed off but turned and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called a girl and she opened the door.

"OH MY GOD, your here." Said the girl with short blond hair coming up to me but stopped when she saw Aphrodite.

I saw that she looked scared so i turned to Aphrodite.

"Thanks for showin' me to my room, see ya'." i said taking a step towards her putting her outside the door and closing it.

"Hi i'm Zoey Redbird." i said holding my hand out

"Stevie Rae Johnson."

"Nice to met you Stevie Rae."

"Heres our room."

I giggled when i saw Knights bed on the floor of the foot of my bed.

"Ya i laughed to but why is his bed look like a castle?"

"His name is Knight like a Knight in shining armer, my aunt thought it would be funny to do it."

"He's sweet." Stevie Rae said smiling

"He sure is." i said and hugged him and he licked my face

"Hey, we've got to go, there are jackets and sweaters in the closet on your side of the room, put one on."

I went to the closet and grabbed a jacket and slipped it on and i saw that there was a coloer.

"Knight come here." he walked up to me i took off his old cooler and put on the new one. It was black and had a swirl like the one on my jacket.

"It's our sign, come on let's go."

"I heard what happened and i'm happy that you're okay."

"Ya me too."

We walked into the dinning hall and got in line.

I got a salad and a tea, following Stevie Rae to a table to a table that had two other people at it already.

"Hey Damien and Erin, Zoey is here!"

"Zoey this is Damien he's the guy of our group, but he's gay."

"Hi Damien."

"Hi Zoey, we;re glad you're here Stevie Rae wouldn't be quiet about you and was worried when you where in the infirmary."

"This is Erin."

"Hi,Erin."

"hi." she said looking away long enugh from my mark

"Did no one think to wake me the hell up in time for dinner."

"I do believe i am you're roommate not youre mama." said Erin

"And thats Shaunee."

"Hey Zoey whats up with your Mark being cloroed in aren't you still a fledgling?"

"Yes i am and i'm not sure why."

"Is that a dog?" Erin said

"Ya this is Knight."


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Diclaimer- I don't own HON and i dont ouw Blown Away Or Temporey home Carrie Underwood does.

_"And that's Shaunee."_

_"Hey Zoey whats up with your Mark being colored in aren't you still a fledgling?"_

_"Yes i am and i'm not sure why."_

_"Is that a dog?" Erin said_

_"Ya this is Knight."_

* * *

"Hey Zoey."

Everyone at the table froze but me and i turned to see Aphrodite.

"Yes Aphrodite?"

"I for got to tell you, that you are invited to the Dark Daughters ritual after school tomrrow."

"Okay."

"It's in the rec hall, im sure you don't know where it..."

"I'll take here there so no need to worry." Stevie Rae said

"I'll be there." i said to her

She stood there without saying anything.

"Anything else you have to say." i said

"No." and she left

Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" i said

"Why was Aphrodite like that?" Erin asked

"I don't know, maybe because i nerely pushed her ouy the door and Knight jumped on her in the hall when i first got here."

"He did." Shaunee said

"Yep."

I yawned.

"Zoey looks tired so i'm going to take her back to our room."

"Okay se you later." Damien said

"It's nice to have you here Zoey see you later." Damine said to me

"Thanks." i smiled

We walked to our room in silents.

"Night Stevie Rae."

"Ya night Zoey." And we fell asleep

I had a dream about a cat she was black with a white star on her forehead, asking me what was taking me so long to get here.

Then i heard a anoying buzzing noise from my alarm clock.

"Zoey turn off that alram clock!" i reached over to turn it off.

"Heres your schedule."

i looked at it

1st hour-Vampyre Sociology 101 Rm. 215 Prof. Neferet

2nd hour- Drama 101. Performing atrs center. Pof. Nolan

or

Sketching 101. Rm. 312 Prof. Doner

or

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour-Lit 101. Rm. 214 Prof. Pantherilea

4th hour Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

LUNCH BREAK

5TH hour-Spanish 101Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

6th hour-Intro to Equestrian Studies. FieldHouse. Prof. Lenobia

"Wow intresting classes."

"So what elective are you going to take i'm taking Sketching."

"Intro to music, i love to sing."

"You do? can you play any instroments?"

"Yes Gutar, piano, clarnet, violen chelo,bass drums, and others to."

Stevie Rae stared at me.

"What? My brother tought me to play most of what i can do but i learned on my own for some of it."

"Wow, let's get ready so we can go and eat."

I brushed my hair and put on a dark purple blouse and chose a jakect to ware and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my black flats.

I used Stevie Rae's makeup mirror and put a little bit of black eye shadow and after we got done we ran out to the dinning hall and got in line.

Stevie Rae got Lucky Charm's and i got a bagel and some furit and headed to the table.

"Hey everyone." i said and sat down

"Hey!" they all said

We finished eating and headed to class Stevie Rae showed me to my first period and then went to hers.

"Zoey!" i truned to see Damien waving his hand and pointed to the seat next to him and i walked over to him and sat down

"Hey."

"Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yep." i was going to say more but the bell rang and Neferet walked in.

"Good evening,today we have a new student her name is Zoey Redbird. We are also starting on the Amazons. Damien would you get Zoey her textbook? Her cabinet is next to yours. I want the rest of you to write in your journal about preconceived impressions you have on the Amazons

Damien showed me the cabinets and handedn me a thick book that had _Vampire Sociology 101 _i grabbed a note book and a few pens and headed back to our table and sat down, i wrote what i knew that the bow came from them and that they where not men haters and that they where warrior women.

"First what pieces of the Amazons tradition do we practice here."

Damien rasied his hand.

"The bow of respect, with our fist over our haerts come from the Amazons."

"Correct."

And at that class went on tell it endedand i headed out of class when Neferet called me and Damien to come to her.

"How are you?" She asked

"Great."

She nodded.

"Damien would you walk Zoey to Music Class please?"

"Yes."

"Zoey i'll see you tonoght at thr Ritual." And we left

As we walked down the hall it hit me.

"How'd she know i was taking Music i decided this morning?"

"Adult vamps know too much all the time."

Then Stevie Rae rushedd up to us.

"How was Vamp Soc? did you start the Amazons?"

"Yes we did and it was great." i said

"Okay heres your class i'll see you later." Damine said and walked off to his next class

"See you Zoey." Stevie Rae said walking into her class witch was a few doors away from mine and i walked in.

"You must be Zoey?"

"Yes, Professor. Vento."

"I hope you don't mind but you'll have to preform for the class?"

"Not at all."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes a gutar."

She nodded and wnet to go and get one and came back and gave it to me as the bell rang the last of the students walked in.

"Class today we have Zoey preforming for us."

And then i started to play.

"Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away"

When i was done the class was chearing.

"I have to say that you are one of the best students in this class, could you do one more for us, if you want i mean."

"I don't mind as long as you and the class want me to."

There were yes and ya's.

"Okay i'll do another."

"Do you need anyone?"

"Yes i need someone to play the piano."

Hands went up in the air.

"Erik, come up here."

I froze, Erik was in this class?

"Hello Zoey what would yo like me to play."

I pulled out sheet music and handed it to him and he went to the piano and started to play and so did i.

"Little boy, six years old A little too used to being alone Another new mom and dad Another school, another house that will never be home When people ask him how he likes this place He looks up and says with a smile upon his face  
This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong Windows and rooms that I'm passing through This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going I'm not afraid because I know This is my temporary home  
Young mom, on her own She needs a little help, got nowhere to go She's looking for a job, looking for a way out 'Cause a halfway house will never be a home At night she whispers to her baby girl "Someday we'll find our place here in this world"  
This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong Windows and rooms that we're passing through This is just a stop on the way to where we're going I'm not afraid because I know This is our temporary home  
Old man, hospital bed The room is filled with people he loves And he whispers "Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday" He looks up and says "I can see God's face"  
This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong Windows and rooms that I'm passing through This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going I'm not afraid because I know This was my temporary home  
This is our temporary home"

The class brock out in chears again i bowed and head to sit down and class went by fast.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

disclaimer i don't own HON

_The class broke out in cheers again i bowed and head to sit down and class went by fast._

* * *

When class was over Erik walked up to me.

"That was amazing, i didn't know you could sing like that."

I shrugged.

"I'm not all that good."

"Yes you are, you're great."

"Thanks."

"You're very talented. You should..."

"This is my class see you later." i said and walked in

"Zoey! Over here!" Stevie Rae yelled as i walked in

"So how was Music? Did you like it?"

"Yes i did."

"Was that Eirk you were walking with?" Damien asked

"Yes he has the same Music class as me."

"HEy Zoey nice singin'." Called a kid from my music class

"Thanks Drew!"

Then the bell rang and the Professor walked in and started.

"I was born in April of the year 1902," Professor Penthesilea said,"So i was ten years old IN April 1912, and i remember the tragedy very well. What am i speaking of? Do any of you have an idea?"

I raised my hand instantly.

Prof.P smiled and called on me, "Yes, Miss Redbird."

"The titanic sank in April 1912 when it struck an iceberg late on Sunday night, the fourteenth and sank a few hours later on the fifteenth."

Stevie Rae gasped.

"I do love it when a new fledgling knows something. i was in Chicago at the time."

She sent the kid in each last row to get the books for each of us and we all started to read _A Night to Remember _I looked around as saw all... Wait not all the kids were reading there was one in the back with wild red sleeping in the back, then the bell rang and everyone put their books back and started to headed out.

"Elliott, i need to see you."

He took his time getting up there."

"Elliott, you know that you are failing my class and most important failing life, male Vampires are strong, honorable, and unique. How do you expect to make the Change if you can't even practice the discipline it takes to pass this class."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Her face went hard. "I'll give you the chance to bring up your grade by writing a short paper on any issue that was important in America in the early twentieth century. The paper is due tomorrow."

He turned away and started to leave.

"Elliott!, i did not excuse you. Will you write the paper."

"No." and turned away walking away, bumping into Damien which made him stubble a little.

"Get out of my way, faggot." He snarled

That made me angry.

"You watch were you walk and don't talk to him that way."

He turned and stepped towards me.

"What are you going to do?"

I just smiled and Prof. P walked out.

"Elliott!"

"Go to class." she said turning to us.

And we headed out.

"Thanks Zoey, for that back there." Damien said and hugged me

"No problem." and i hugged him back.


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

disclaimer i dont HON

_And we headed out._

_"Thanks Zoey, for that back there." Damien said and hugged me_

_"No problem." and i hugged him back._

* * *

I love fencing Sam my brother had started to teach me on my third birthday and have fenced since then when i was five i had won my first championship, i was the youngest to win and by the time i was twelve to fifteen i had played in the summer games with vampire's and was named the best fencer and archer in the human world.

"Ohh Zoey Redbird you must have been the girl who was in the summer game am i correct?"

"Yes that is right."

"I was at every summer game you were at, surprised that they had let a human girl in it, so i went and was very suprised, how you fought, who tought you?"

"My brother did, he'd been teaching since i was three."

"I'll be pairing you with Damien."

"Okay."

"Why didn't..."

"Tell you later."

And we started. Class was over to soon and i went to my next class it was easy but i was happy when Equestrian Studies.

There was that same Elliott kid from before kicking at the dust on the floor, just as i heard the sound of hooves and i drew my attention to the front of the barn just as a black mare stopped jew a fet infront of us.

"Good evening, i am Lenobia and this, she pointed to the mare,"Is a hores. And you are the new group of third formers. Each of you has been chosen for because we believe you might possibly have an aptitude for riding. The truth is less then half of you will last the semester, and less than half who last will actually develop into decent equestrian. Are there any qustions?"

No one said anything.

"Horses are not big dogs or a girls romanticized dream of a perfect best friend."

A few girls shuffled their feet guiltly and Lenobia shot them a glare.

"Horses are work. They take dedication, intelligence, and time. We will begin the work part Go an find mucking boots in the tack room. And choose a stall and start working."

"Lenobia, what do we do?"

"Cleaning the stalls." and we went to work

I love horses i used to ride as kid al the time it didn't take me long to clean and to lay down the new sawdust and i suddenly had the feeling i was being watched and i turned to see Lenobia and a doe-eyed mare.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes my mother used to have a mare she was white so i called her Cloud, she always said if i wanted to ride i'd have to clean her stall."

"Did you mind cleaning up after Cloud?"

"No not at all."

"Good heres Persephone, you just cleaned here stall."

"Hello Persephone, pretty girl." i said petting her muzzle

Lenobia nodded and left coming back with brushes.

And i started to brush through her fur.

"Your such a pretty girl." i muttered


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

_Lenobia nodded and left coming back with brushes._

_And i started to brush through her fur._

_"Your such a pretty girl." i muttered_

* * *

"Zoey, there you are."

I jumped.

"Damn, Stevie Rae you scared me."

"Come on Zoey, the ritual is about to start."

"Okay. okay, I'm comin'." i quickly put away the brushes

About halfway to Nyx's Temple i realized that Stevie Rae was being unusually quite. I glanced sideways at her.

"Stevie Rae, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, well, it's sad and kinda scary?"

"What is?"

"A boy died last hour."

"What? How?"

"How they all die. his body just..." She shuddered, "It happened near the end of lit class."

She gave me a sad smile.

"Who was it?"

"Drew."

"Drew that's sad. He was a nice kid."

Shaunee interrupted us before we cloud finish.

"Please with taking so long," She called from the steps,: Erin and Damien are inside saving us spots." she said leading the way through the temple.

Smoky, sweet incense enqulfed me as i entered.

"The Full Moon Ritual is great. You'll like it. oh and when the vamp traces the pentagra on your foreheaf and says 'Blessed be." all you do is say it back to her." Shaunee explained

As we came up a figure showed uo in the fog.

"Thats Anastasia, Dragons wife." Stevie Rae told me, "She teaches the Spells and Rituals class."

"Blessed be Stevie Rae." she said

"Blessed be." Stevie Rae responded

I took a breath and stepped forword. Copying Stevie Rae putting my fist over my heart.

"Merry meet Zoey Redbird, welcome to the house of night.", She said and traced the pentagram on my forhead over my Mark, "And blessed be."

"Blessed be." i said and walked into the next room

Four forms seemed to materialized from within the darkened corners of the room taking places in a circle. Two more entered the room. One of them was a male vampire and ohmygod was he hot. And was an excellent example of a stereotype of the gorgeous vamp guy.

"And _there _is the reason i am taking that Poetry elective." Shaunee whispered

"Well i'll be damed is that Loren Blake." i muttered

"How the hell do you know him."

"I met a lot a vampires during the summer games and he was one of them."

"Wait you where in the summer games?" Stevie Rae asked

"I knew i heard your name from some where." Damien said

"You're really fames in the vamp world the only human to bet vamps at anything."

"Yes thats right i'll tell you about it later."

Before Damien could say anything eles, Loren started to speak.

_"She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skys..._

As he spoke he moved slowly towards the circle.

_"And all that's bestbof dark and bright_

_Meet in her asprct and hrt eyes..._

The dancing women had everyone's attention. And them i realized that it was Neferet.

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies." _

Neferet and Loren ended up in the center of the circle.

"Welcome Nyx's children to the Goddess's celebration of the full moon!"

"Psst!" Stevie Rae whispered. "We all face each of the four directions as Neferet evokes the elements andcastNyx'scircle. East and air come first."

Then everyone, including me even though I was kinda slow turned to face east. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neferet raise her arms over her head her voice rang against the stone walls of the temple.

"From the east I summon air and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual will be filled with learning."

The instant Neferet began speaking the in vocation I felt the air change. It moved around me, ruffling my hair and filling my ears with the sound of wind sighing through leaves. I looked around, expecting to see that everyone else had been caught in a mini whirlwind, but didn't notice anyone else's hair getting messed up. Weird. The vamp who was standing in the east pulled a thick yellow candle from the folds of her dress, andNeferet lit it. She lifted it into the air, and then placed it, flickering, at her feet.

"Turn to the right, for fire," Stevie Rae whispered again. We turned and Neferet continued.

"From the south I summon fire and ask that you light in this circle the gift of strength of will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful. "The wind that had been blowing softly against me was replaced by a sensation of heat. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable; it was more like the flush you feel when you step into a hot tub, but it was warm enough to make a light sweat break out over my body. I glanced at

Stevie Rae. She had her head raised slightly and her eyes were closed. There was no sign of sweat on her face. The intensity of the heat suddenly jumped up a notch, and I looked back at Neferet. She had lit a large red candle that Penthesilea was holding. Then, as the east-facing vamp had done, Penthesilea lifted it up in offering before placing it by her feet. This time I didn't need Stevie Rae's nudging to turn again to my right and face west. Somehow, I knew not just that we needed to turn, but that the next elementto be summoned would be water.

"From the west I summon water and ask that you wash this circle in compassion, that the light of the fullmoon can be used to bestow healing to our group as well as understanding." Neferet lit the west-facing vamp's blue candle. The vamp lifted it, and placed it at her feet as the sound of waves filled my ears and the salty scent of the sea filled my nose. Eagerly, I completed the circle by facing north and knew I'd be embracing earth. "From the north I summon earth and ask that you grow within this circle the gift of manifestation, that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition. "Suddenly I could feel the softness of a grassy meadow under my feet, and I smelled hay and heard birdsong. A green candle was lit and placed at earth's feet. I should have probably been afraid of the odd sensations breaking over me, but they filled me with an almost unbearable lightness-I felt good! So good that when Neferet faced the flame that burned in the middle of the room and the rest of us turned to the interior of the circle I had to press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing out loud. The drop-dead gorgeous poet was standing across the fire from Neferet and I could see that he was holding a big purple candle in his hands.

"And last, I summon spirit to complete our circle and ask that you fill us with connection, so that as your children we may prosper together. "

Unbelievably, I felt my own spirit leap, like there were bird wings fluttering around inside my chest, as the poet lit the candle from the huge flame and then placed it on the table. Then Neferet began to move around within the circle, speaking to us, meeting our eyes, including us in her words.

"This is the time of the fullness of the moon. All things wax and wane, even Nyx's children, her vampyres. But on this night the powers of life, of magick, and of creation are at their brightest-as is our Goddess's moon. This is the time of building... Of doing."

My heart was beating hard as I watched Neferet speak, and I realized with a little start that she was actually giving a sermon. This was a worship service, but the casting of the circle and Neferet's words coupled to touch me like no other sermon had ever even begun to do. I glanced around. Maybe it was the setting. The room was misty with incense and magical in the flickering candlelight. Neferet was everything a High Priestess should be. Her beauty was a flame of its own, and her voice was a magic that held everyone's attention. No one was slumped down in a pew sleeping or sneakily doing sudoku.

"This is a time when the veil between the mundane world and the strange and beautiful realms of the Goddess become thin indeed. On this night may one transcend the boundaries of the worlds with ease, and know the beauty and enchantment of Nyx."

I could feel her words wash against my skin and close my throat. I shivered and the Mark on my forehead suddenly felt warm and tingly. Then the poet began to speak in his deep, powerful voice.

"This is a time for weaving the ethereal into being, of spinning the strands of space and time to bring forth Creation. For life is a circle as well as a mystery. Our Goddess understands this, as does her consort, Erebus."

As he spoke I felt better about Elizabeth's death. Suddenly it didn't seem so scary, so horrible. It seemed more like a part of the natural world, a world that we all had a place in.

"Light... Dark... Day... Night... Death... Life... All is tied together by spirit and the touch of the Goddess. If we keep the balance and look to the Goddess we can learn to weave a spell of moonlight and fashion with it a fabric of pure magical substance to keep with us all the days of our lives." "Close your eyes, Children of Nyx," Neferet said "and send a secret desire to your Goddess. Tonight, when the veil between the worlds is thin-when magic is afoot within the mundane- perhaps Nyx will grant your petitions and dust you with the gossamer mist of dreams fulfilled."

Magic! They actually were praying for magic! Would it work-could it work? Was there really magic in this world? I remembered the way my spirit had been able to see words and how the Goddess had called me with her visible voice down into the crevasse and then kissed my forehead and changed my life forever. And how, just moments ago, I'd felt the power of Neferet's calling of the elements. I hadn't imagined it-I couldn't have imagined it. ) I closed my eyes and thought about the magic that seemed to surround me, and then I sent up my wish into the night. My secret wish is that I belong... That I have finally found a home no one can take away from me. Despite the unusual warmth of my Mark, my head felt light and unimaginably happy as Neferet called for us to open our eyes and, in a voice that was at the same time soft and powerful- woman and warrior combined-she continued the ritual.

"This is a time of traveling unseen in the full moon light. A time to listen for music not fashioned by human or vampyre hands. It is a time for oneness with the winds that caress us" - Neferet bowed her heads lightly to the east-"and the bolt of lightning that mimics the spark of first life." She tilted her head to the south.

"It is a time to revel in the eternal sea and the warm rains that soothe us, as well as the verdant land that surrounds and keeps us." She acknowledged the west and north in turn. And each time Neferet named an element it felt as though a jolt of sweet electricity sizzled through my body. Then the four women who personified the elements moved as one to the table. With Neferet and Loren, each of them lifted a goblet.

"All hail, O Goddess of Night and the full moon!" Neferet said. "All hail Night, from whom our blessings come. On this night we give thanks to thee!" Still holding the goblets, the four women scattered back to their places in the circle." In the mighty name of Nyx, " Neferet said. "And of Erebus, " the poet added. "We ask from within your sacred circle that you give us the knowledge to speak the language of the wilds, to fly with the freedom of the bird, to live the power and grace of the feline, and to find an ecstasy and joy in life that would stir the very heights of our being. Blessed be!"

I couldn't stop grinning. I'd never heard stuff like this in church before, and I sure as hell had never felt sooner gazed there, either! Neferet drank from the goblet she held, and then she offered it to Loren, who drank from it and said "blessed be. "Mirroring their actions, the four women moved quickly around the circle, allowing each person, fledgling and adult, to drink from a goblet. When it was my turn I was happy to see the familiar face of Penthesilea offer me a drink and a blessing. The wine was red and I expected it to be bitter, like the sip of my mom's hidden Cabernet I tried once (and definitely did) not like), but it wasn't. It was sweet and spicy and it made my head feel even lighter. When everyone had been given a drink, the goblets were returned to the table.

"Tonight I want each of us to spend at least a moment or two alone in the light of the full moon. Let its light refresh you and help you to remember how extraordinary you are... Or you are becoming " She smiled at some of the fledglings, including me. "Bask in your uniqueness. Revel in your strength. We stand separate from the world because of our gifts. Never forget that, because you may be sure the world never will. Now let us close the circle and embrace the night."

In reverse order, Neferet thanked each element and sent them away as each candle was blown out, and as she did so I felt a little twinge of sadness, like I was saying good-bye to friends. Then she completed the ritual by saying, "This rite is ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"The crowd echoed: "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

And that was it. My first ritual of the Goddess was over. The circle broke up quickly-more quickly than I would have liked it to. I wanted to stand there and think about the amazing things I had felt, especially during the calling of the elements, but that was impossible. I was carried out of the temple on a tide of chatter. I was glad that everyone was so busy talking that no one noticed how quiet I was; I didn't think I could explain to them what had just happened to me. Hell! I couldn't even explain it to myself.

"Hey, you think they'll have Chinese food again tonight? I just loved it last full moon when they had that yummy moo goo stuff afterward, " Shaunee said.

"Not to mention, my fortune cookie said 'You will make a name for yourself, ' which is way cool. I'm so starved I don't care what they feed us as long as they feed us, " Erin said.

"Me too," Stevie Rae said.

"For once we are in perfect agreement, " Damien said, linking arms with Stevie Rae and me. "Let's eat. "And suddenly, that reminded me.

"Uh, guys. "That nice tingly feeling the ritual had given me wagone. "I can't go. I have to-"

"We're morons. " Stevie Rae thumped herself on the forehead hard enough to make a smacking sound. "We totally forgot. "

"Ah, crap! Shaunee said.

"The hags from hell, " Erin said

Want me to save you a plate of something?" Damien asked sweetly.

"No. Aphrodite said they're going to feed me."

"Probably raw meat, " Shaunee said.

"Yeah, from some poor kid she caught in her nasty spider web, " Erin said.

"By that she means the one between her legs," Shaunee explained.

"Stop, you're freaking Zoey out, " Stevie Rae said as she started nudging me toward the door. "I'll show her where the rec hall is, then I'll meet you guys at our table."

I said, "Okay, tell me that they're kidding about the raw meat. "

"They're kidding?" Stevie Rae said unconvincingly."

Great. I don't even like my steak rare. What am I going to do if they really do try to feed me raw meat?"

I refused to think about what kind of raw meat it might be.

"I think I have a Tums somewhere in my purse. Do you want it?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah, " I said, already feeling nauseous.

"That's it. " Stevie Rae had stopped, looking uncomfortable and apologetic in front of the steps that led to a round brick building situated on a little hill overlooking the eastern part of the wall surrounding the school. Huge oaks wrapped it in darkness within darkness, so I could barely make out flickers of either gas or candles lighting up the entrance. Not one speck of light was coming from the darkened windows that were long and arched and seemed to be made of stained glass.

"Okay, well, thanks for the Tums. " I said. " And save a place for me. This really can't take that long. I should be able to get done here and join you guys for dinner."

"Don't rush. Really. You might meet someone you like and want to hang out. Don't worry about it if you do. I won't be mad and I'll just tell Damien and the Twins that you're reconnoitering."

'Kay. See you soon, " she said, and started to follow the sidewalk back to the main building. I didn't want to watch her walk away-she looked all forlorn and spanked puppy-like. Instead I climbed up the steps and told myself that this was going to be no big deal-nothing worse than the time my) Barbie sister talked me into going to cheerleading camp with her I don't know what the hell I'd been thinking). At least this fiasco wouldn't last a week. They'll probably cast another circle, which was actually very cool, do some unusual praying like Neferet did, and then break for dinner. That would be my cue to smile nicely and slip out. Easy-peasy. The torches on either side of the thick wooden door were lit by gas and not the raw flame sconces used in Nyx's Temple. I reached my hand toward the heavy iron knocker, but, with a sound that was disturbingly like a sigh, it opened away from my touch.

"Merry meet, Zoey."

Oh. My. God. It was Erik. He was wearing all black, and his dark, curly hair and his insanely blue eyes reminded me of Clark Kent-well, okay, without the dorky glasses and the nerdy slicked- back hair... So... I supposed that would mean he actually reminded me (again) of Superman-well, without the cape or tights or the big S... Then the babble in my mind totally shut itself up when his oil- dampened finger slid over my forehead, tracing the five points of the pentagram.

"Blessed be," he said.

"Blessed be, I replied, and would be eternally grateful that my voice didn't croak or crack or squeak. Ah, man, he smelled good, but I couldn't place what he smelled like. It wasn't any of the tired, over used colognes guys apply by the gallon. He smelled like... He smelled like... The forest at night just after it's rained... Something earthy and clean and...

"You can come on in, " he was saying.

I nodded and then stepped inside. And then I stopped. The interior was all one big room. The circular-shaped walls were draped in black velvet, totally blocking the windows and the silver moonlight. I could see that under the heavy curtains there were weird shapes, which started to freak me out until I realized that-hello-it\'s a rec room. They must have shoved the TVs and game stuff to the sides of the room and covered them so everything would look, well, creepier. Then my attention was captured by the circle itself. It was situated in the middle of the room and made up entirely of candles in tall red glass containers, like the prayer candles you can buy in the Mexican foods section of the grocery store that smell like roses and old ladies. There must have been more than a hundred of them and they lit up the kids who were standing in a loose circle behind them talking and laughing with a ghostly light that was tinted red. The kids were all wearing black and I noticed right away that

None of them were wearing any embroidered rank in sign as, but each had a thick silver chain that glittered around their necks from which an odd symbol dangled. It looked like two crescent moons positioned back to back against a full moon.

"There you are, Zoey!" Aphrodite's voice slid across the room just ahead of her body. She was wearing a long black dress that flashed with onyx beading, reminding me weirdly of a dark version of Neferet\'s beautiful gown. She had on the same necklace as the others, but hers was bigger and outlined in red jewels that might have been garnets. Her blond hair was loose and draped around her like a gold veil. She was entirely too pretty.

"Erik, thanks for making Zoey welcome. I can take it from here." She sounded normal, and she even rested her manicured fingertips on Erik's arm for a second in what the uninformed might think of as just a friendly gesture, but her face told a different story. It was set and cold, and her eyes seemed to blaze into his. Erik barely gave her a look, and he definitely moved his arm away from her touch. Then he gave me a quick smile and, without glancing at Aphrodite again, walked away. Great. Exactly what I didn't need was to get in the middle of a nasty breakup. But I couldn't seem to help the fact that my eyes followed him across the room. Stupid me. Again. Sigh. Aphrodite cleared her throat, and I tried (unsuccessfully) not to look like I'd been caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing. Her slick, mean smile said there was absolutely no doubt that she'd noticed my interest in Erik (and his interest in me). And, again, I wondered if she knew it had been me in the hall the day before. Well, it wasn't like I could ask her.

"You need to hurry, but I brought something for you to change into. " Aphrodite was talking quickly as she motioned for me to follow her to the girls' restroom. She threw me a disgusted look over her shoulder. "It's not like you can come to a Dark Daughters' ritual dressed like that. "

Once we were in the bathroom she brusquely handed me a dress that had been hanging from one of the partitions and kinda pushed me into the stall.

"You can put your clothes on the hanger and carry them back to the dorm like that." There didn't seem to be any arguing with her and, anyway, I felt like an outsider enough as it was. Being dressed differently made me feel like I'd shown up at a party dressed like a duck, but no one had told me it wasn't a costume party so everyone else was wearing

)jeans. I quickly got out of my clothes and slid the black dress over my head, sighing with relief when it fit. It was simple but flattering. The material was the soft clingy stuff that never wrinkles. It had long sleeves and a round neckline that showed most of my shoulders (good thing I'd worn my black bra). All around the neck line, the edge of the long sleeves, and the hem, which was right above my knee, were sewn little red sparkly beads. It really was pretty. I slipped my shoes back on thinking, happily, that a nice pair of ballet flat scan go with just about any outfit, and stepped out of the stall. "Well, at least it fits." I said. But I noticed Aphrodite wasn't looking at the dress. She was looking at my Mark, which bugged the crap out of me. Okay, my Mark is colored in-get over it already! I didn't say anything, though. I mean, this was her "party" and I was a guest. Translation: I was totally outnumbered, so I better be good. "I'll be leading the ritual, of course, so I'm gonna be too busy to hold your hand through it. "Okay, I should've just kept my mouth shut, but she was wearing on my last nerve.

"Look, Aphrodite, I don't need to you hold my hand." Her eyes narrowed and I braced myself for another psycho girl scene. Instead she smiled a totally non-nice smile that made her look like a snarling dog. Not that I was calling her a bitch, but the analogy seemed scarily accurate. "Of course you don't need your hand held. You'll just breeze right through this little ritual like you've breezed through everything else here. I mean, after all, you are Neferet's new favorite."

Wonderful. On top of the Erik issue and the weirdness over my Mark issue, she was jealous that Neferet was my mentor.

"Aphrodite, I don't think I'm Neferet's new favorite. I'm just new. " I tried to sound reasonable, and I even smiled.

"Whatever. So, are you ready?" I gave up trying to reason with her and nodded, wishing this whole ritual thing would hurry up and beover.

"Fine. Let's go. " She led me out of the rest room and over to the circle. I recognized the two girls we walked up to as two of the "hags from hell" who had followed her around in the cafeteria. Only instead of wearing pursed-face, I-just-ate-a-lemon expressions, they were smiling warmly at me. No. I wasn't fooled. But I made my face smile, too. When in enemy territory it's best to blend in and look inconspicuous and or stupid.

"Hi, I'm Enyo," said the taller of the two. She was, of course, blonde, but her long, flowing locks were more the color of waving wheat than gold. Although in the candlelight it was hard to be sure which cliché was a more appropriate description. And I still didn't believe she was a natural blonde.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Deino, " said the other girl. She was obviously mixed and had a gorgeous combination of really pretty, coffee-with-lots-of-cream skin and excellent thick, curly hair, which probably had never had the nerve to nap up on her for an instant, no matter the humidity. The two of them were freakishly perfect. "Hi, " I said again. Feeling more than a little claustrophobic, I moved into the space they'd created between them.

"You three enjoy the ritual, " Aphrodite said.

"Oh, we will!" Enyo and Deino said together. The three of them shared a look that made my skin crawl. I turned my attention away from them before my better judgment won out over my pride and I bolted from the room. I had a good view of the inner area of the circle now, and again it was similar to the one in Nyx's Temple, except this one had a chair pulled up beside the table and there was someone sitting in it. Well, kinda sitting. Actually, the whoever was slumped down with the hood of a cloak covering his or her head. Well... Hmmm... Anyway, the table was draped with the same black velvet as the walls, and there was a Goddess statue on it, a bowl of fruit and bread, several goblets, and a pitcher. And a knife. I squinted to be sure I was seeing right. Yep. It was a knife-it had a bone handle and along, wicked curving blade that looked entirely too sharp to be used for cutting fruit or bread safely. A girl I thought I recognized from the dorm was lighting several fat sticks of incense that sat in ornately carved incense holders on the table, and totally ignoring whoever was slumped in the chair.

Jeesh, was the kid asleep? Immediately the air began to fill with smoke that I swear was green-tinged and curled, ghostlike, around the room. I expected it to smell sweet, like the incense at Nyx's Temple, but when a feathery wisp of smoke reached me and I breathed it in I was surprised by its bitterness. It was kinda familiar and I frowned, trying to figure out what it reminded me of... Crap, what was it? It was almost like bay leaf, with a clovey middle. (I had to remember to thank Grandma Redbird later for teaching me about spices and their smells. ) I sniffed again, intrigued, and my head felt a little woozy. Weird. Okay, the incense was odd. It seemed to change as it filled the room, like expensive perfume that changes with each person who wears it. I breathed in again. Yep. Clove and bay, but there was something at the end of it; something that made the scent finish tangy and bitter... Dark and mystic and alluring in its... Naughtiness. Naughtiness? Then I knew.

Well, hell! They were filling the room with pot smoke mixed with spices. Unbelievable. I'd stood up to peer pressure and for years said no to even the most polite offers to try one of those gross-looking homemade joints that get passed around at parties and whatnot. (I mean, please. Is that even sanitary? And just exactly why would I want to do a drug that made me want to obsessively eat fattening snack foods?) And now here I stood, immersed in pot smoke. Sigh. Kayla would never believe it. Then, feeling paranoid (probably another side effect of the pot invasion) I looked around the circle, sure I'd see a professor who was ready to leap in and haul us all away to... To... I dunno, something unspeakably horrid, like the boot camp Maury sends all of his troubled teen guests to. But, thankfully, unlike the circle in Nyx's Temple, there were no adult vamps here, and only about twenty kids. They were talking quietly and acting like the totally illegal marijuana incense was no big deal. (Pot heads. ) Trying to breathe shallowly, I turned to thegirl to my right. When in doubt (or panic), make small talk.

"So... Deino is a, well, different name. Does it mean something special?"

"Deino means terrible;" she said, smiling sweetly. From my other side the tall blonde chimed inperkily, "And Enyo means warlike. "

"Huh, " I said, trying hard to be polite.

"Yeah, Pemphrdo, which means wasp, is the one lighting the incense, " explained Enyo.

"We got the names from Greek mythology. They were the three sisters of the Gorgon and Scylla. Myth says they were born as hags who shared an eye, but we decided that was probably just bullshit male-dominant propaganda a written by human men who wanted to keep strongwomen down. "

"Really?" I didn't know what else to say. Really.

"Yeah, " Deino said. "Human men suck."

"They should all die, " Enyo said.

On that lovely thought the music suddenly started, making it impossible (thankfully) to talk. Okay, the music was disturbing. It had a deep, pulsing beat that was ancient as well as modern. Like someone had mixed one of those nasty bootie-humping songs with a tribal mating dance. And then, much to my shock, Aphrodite began to dance her way around the circle. Yes, I suppose you could say she was hot. I mean, she had a good body and she moved like Catherine Zeta- Jones in Chicago. But somehow it didn't work for me. And I don't mean because I'm not gay(even though I'm not gay). It didn't work because it seemed like a crude imitation of Neferet's dance to

"SheWalks in Beauty. " If this music was a poem it would be more like

"Some Ho Grinds Her Bootie." During Aphrodite's crotch-flailing display everyone was, naturally, staring at her, so I looked around the circle, pretending that I wasn't really looking for Erik, until... Oh, crap... I found him almost directly opposite me. And he was the one kid in the room not watching Aphrodite. He was watching me. Before I could figure out whether I should look away, smile at him or wave or whatever (Damien had said to smile at the kid, and Damien was a self-proclaimed expert on guys), the music stopped and I looked from Erik to Aphrodite. She was standing in the middle of the circle in front of the table. Purposefully, she picked up a big purple pillar candle in one hand, and the knife in another. The candle was lit, and she carried it, holding it in front of her like a beacon, to the side of the circle where I now noticed one yellow candle nestled amongst the red ones.

I didn't need any prodding from Warlike or Terrible (yeesh) to turn to the east. As wind ruffled myhair, from the corner of my vision I could see that she had lit the yellow candle and now she raised the knife, slashing a pentagram in the air as she spoke:

"O winds of storm, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth, cast thy blessing, I do ask, upon the magic which shall be worked here!

I will admit that she was good. Though not as powerful as Neferet, it was obvious that she'd practiced voice control and the silky sound of her words carried easily. We turned to the south and she approached the large red pillar candle among the other red ones, and I could feel what I was already recognizing as the power of the fire and the magic circle wash over my skin.

O fire of lightning, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth, bringer of storms and power of magic, I ask your aid in the spell I do here work!

We turned again and, along with Aphrodite, I felt flushed and unexpectedly drawn to the blue candle that nestled within the red ones. Even though it thoroughly freaked me out, I had to keep myself from stepping from circle and joining her in the invocation of water. O torrents of rain, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth. Join me with your drowning strength, in performing this most powerful of rituals! What in the hell was wrong with me? I was sweating and instead of feeling just a little warm, likeduring the earlier ritual, the Mark on my forehead shot-burning hot-and I swear I could hear the roar ofthe sea in my ears. Numbly, I turned again to the right.

O earth, deep and damp, in Nyx's name I do call thee forth, that I may feel the earth herself move in the roar of the storm of power which doth come when you aid me in this rite!

Aphrodite sliced the air again, and I could feel the palm of my right hand tingle, as if it ached to hold the knife and cut the air. I smelled cut grass and heard the cry of a whippoorwill, like it was nesting invisibly in the air beside me. Aphrodite moved back to the center of the circle. Placing the still-burning purple candle back on its place in the middle of the table she completed the casting.

O spirit, wild and free, in Nyx's name I do call thee to me! Answer me! Stay with me during this mighty ritual and grant me thy Goddess's power!

And somehow I knew what she was going to do next. I could hear the words inside my mind-inside my own spirit. When she raised the goblet and began walking around the circle I felt her words, and even though she didn't have the poise and power of Neferet what she said ignited within me, like I was burning from the inside out.

"This is the time of the fullness of our Goddess's moon. There is magnificence to this night. The ancients knew the mysteries of this night, and used them to strengthen themselves... And to split the veil between worlds and have adventures we only dream about today. Secret... Mysterious... Magical... True beauty and power in vampyre form-not tainted by human rules or law. We are not humans!" With this, her voice did ring against the walls, very much as Neferet's had earlier.

"And all your Dark Daughters and Sons ask tonight in this rite is what we have petitioned each full moon for the past year. Free the power within us so that, like the mighty felines of the wild, we know the lithe suppleness of our animal brethren and we are not bound by human chains or caged by their ignorant weaknesses."

Aphrodite had stopped right in front of me. I knew I was flushed and breathing hard, just as she was. She raised the goblet and offered it to me.

"Drink, Zoey Redbird, and join us in asking Nyx for what is ours by the right of blood and body and the Mark of the great Change-the Mark that she has already touched you with."

Yes, I know. I should have probably said no. But how? And suddenly I didn't want to. I definitely didn't like or trust Aphrodite, but wasn't what she was saying basically true? My mother and stepfather's reactions to my Mark came back hard and clear in my memory, along with Kayla's look of fear and Drew's and Dustin's revulsion. And how no one had called me, or even text messaged me, since I'd been gone. They\'d just let me be dumped here to deal with a new life all on my own. It made me sad, but it also made me mad. I grabbed the goblet from Aphrodite and took a big drink. It was wine, but it didn't taste like the wine in the other moon ritual. This one was sweet, too, but there was a spice to it that tasted like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It caused an explosion of sensation in my mouth that traveled with a hot, bittersweet trail down my throat and filled me with a dizzy desire to drink more and more and more of it.

"Blessed be, " Aphrodite hissed at me as she jerked the goblet from me, sloshing some of the red liquid over my fingers. Then she gave me a tight, triumphant smile.

"Blessed be, " I replied automatically, head still reeling with the taste of the wine. She moved to Enyo, offering her the goblet, and I couldn't stop myself from licking my fingers to get one more taste of the wine that had spilled there. It was beyond delicious. And it smelled... It smelled familiar... But through the whoosh of dizziness in my head I couldn't concentrate enough to figure out where I'd smelled something that incredible before. It hardly took any time for Aphrodite to travel around the circle, giving each of the kids a taste from the goblet. I watched her closely, wishing I could have more as she returned to the table. She lifted the goblet again.

"Great and magical Goddess of Night and of the full moon, she who rides through the thunder and the tempest, leading the spirits and the Elder Ones, beautiful and awesome one, who even those most ancient must obey, aid us in what we ask. Fill us with your power and magic and strength!"

Then she upended the goblet, and I watched, jealously, as she drank until she drained the last drops.

When she finished drinking, the music started up again. In time with it she made her way back around the circle, dancing and laughing as she blew out each candle and told each element good-bye. And somehow, as she was moving around the circle, my vision got all screwed up because her body rippled and changed and it suddenly seemed as if I was watching Neferet again-only now she was a younger, rawer version of the High Priestess.

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" she finally said. We all responded while I blinked my vision clear and the weird image of Aphrodite-as-Neferet faded, as did the burning of my Mark. But I could still taste the wine on my tongue. It was way strange. I don't like alcohol. Seriously. I just don't like the way it tastes. But there was something about this wine that was delicious beyond... Well, beyond even Godiva dark chocolate truffles (I know, it's hard to believe). And I still couldn't figure out why it somehow seemed familiar. Then everyone started to talk and laugh as the circle broke up. The gaslights came on overhead, making us blink from their brightness. I looked across the circle, trying to see if Erik might still be watching me, and a movement at the table caught my eye. The person who had been slumped and motionless during then tire ritual was finally moving. He kinda jerked around, awkwardly pulling himself more into a sitting position. The hood on the dark cloak fell back, and I was shocked to see bright orange-red, bushy, unattractive hair and a pudgy too-white and freckled face. It was that annoying Elliott kid! Very, very odd that he was here. What could the Dark Daughters and Sons want with him? I looked around the room again. Yep, as I'd suspected, there wasn't one ugly, dorky looking kid present. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, except Elliott was attractive. He definitely didn't belong. He was blinking and yawning and looked like he'd been sniffing way too much of the incense. He lifted his hand to wipe something off his nose (probably one of the boogers he liked to go spelunking after) and I saw the white of thick bandages that were wrapped around his wrists. What the... ?A terrible, crawly feeling worked its way up my spine. Enyo and Deino were standing not far from me, talking animatedly to the girl they'd called Pemphredo. I walked over to them and waited till there was a lull in the conversation. Pretending that my stomach wasn't trying to squeeze itself to death, I smiled and nodded in the general direction of Elliott.

"What's that kid doing here?" Enyo glanced at Elliott and then rolled her eyes.

"He's nothing. Just the refrigerator we used tonight."

"What a loser," Deino said, dismissing Elliott with a sneer.

"He's practically human, " Pemphredo said in disgust.

"No wonder all he's good for is a snack bar. " My stomach felt like it was being turned inside out.

"Wait, I don't get it. Refrigerator? Snack bar?" Deino the Terrible turned her haughty, chocolate-colored eyes on me.

"That's what we call humans-refrigerators and snack bars. You know-breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "

"Or any of the meals in between, " warlike Enyo practically purred.

"I still don't-" I started, but Deino interruptedme.

"Oh, come on! Do't pretend that you couldn't tell what was in the wine, and that you didn't love thet aste of it. "

"Yeah, admit it, Zoey. It was obvious. You would have downed the whole thing-you wanted it even more than we did. We saw you licking it off your fingers, " Enyo said, leaning forward all into my personal space as she stared at my Mark.

"That makes you some kind of freak, doesn't it? Somehow you're fledgling and vamp, all in one, and you wanted more of that kid's blood than just a taste."

"Blood?" I didn't recognize my own voice. The word "freak" kept echoing round and round in my head. "Yes, blood, " Terrible said. I felt hot and cold at once and looked away from their knowing faces, and right into Aphrodite's eyes. She was standing across the room from me talking to Erik. Our eyes locked and slowly, purposefully, she smiled. She was holding the goblet again, and she raised it in an almost imperceptible salute to me before taking a drink from it and turning back to laugh at something Erik had just said. Holding myself together, I made a lame excuse to Warlike, Terrible, and the Wasp, and walked calmly from the room. The instant I closed the thick wooden door of the rec hall behind me I ran like a crazy blind person. I didn't know where I was going, except that I wanted to be away.

I drank blood-that horrid Elliott kid's blood-and I'd liked it! And worse, the delicious smell had been familiar because I 'd smelled it before when Erik's Arm had been bleeding. I'd been drawn to; it had been his blood. I was a freak. Finally, I couldn't breathe and I collapsed against the cool stone of the school's protective wall, gasping for air and puking my guts up.

Shakily, I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and then stumbled away from the puke spot (I refused to even consider what I puked up and how it must have looked) until I came to a giant oak that had grown so close to the wall that half of its branches hung over the other side of it. I leaned against the tree, concentrating on not getting sick again. What had I done? What was happening to me? Then, from somewhere in the limbs of the oak I heard a meow. Okay, it wasn't really your normal, average, catlike meow. It was more like a grumpy, "meeeh-uf-me-eef-uf-snort. "I looked up. Perched on a limb that was resting against the wall was a small black kitten with a whit star on her fore head, she was the cat I saw in my dreams my first night here.

* * *

I couldn.t think of any other way in putting the ruitals so i kept them the same except for a few details, but i hop you like this chapter. i'd like to have three reviews for this chapter. xD :3


	11. Chapter 7 part 3

Disclaimer - i dont own HON

_Okay, it wasn't really your normal, average, catlike meow. It was more like a grumpy, "meeeh-uf-me-eef-uf-snort. "I looked up. Perched on a limb that was resting against the wall was a small black kitten with a white star on her forehead, she was the cat I saw in my dreams my first night here._

* * *

"What are you doing up there kitty?" I cooed

"Meeh-uf-eef."

I grabbed the lowest branch pulling myself up.

"Come here kitty." i cooed again sliding closer to her

"Meew-oooof." she mewed walking up to me and sat in my lap

"What are you doing up here, Kitty?"

She looked up at me, she had amber eyes with flacks of blue in them.

"You're pretty kitty."

Then i knew it, this kitten right here is mine.

"Your my cat!"

She looked up at me with eyes that seemed to twinkle.

**_"That's right."_**

**_"Knight did you say something?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"It's me the cat."_**

**_"You, but then that means.."  
"Yes."_**

**_"But i thought, a shifter could only have one protester."_**

**_"No, they can have more than one."_**

**_"Im Zoey."_**

**_"Nova."_**

I looked up at the stars i was told i was a freak not the first time and i started to sing.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

"You don't have to feel alone, you know."

i jumped and nearly fell off and i looked down to see Erik.

"Easier said then done." i said and jumped down

"When did you write that song?"

I looked up at the sky again.

"When my parents died, i felt lost so i wrote it and sang it at their memorial then next year."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay you know." and to my suprise he pulled me into a hug.

"Zoey!" i know that voice

"Damn." i muttered

"Who's that Z?"

"My ex." i said and he then was ontop of the wall.

"Go away Health."

"No. i came here to see my girlfriend

I signed.

"Health!"

Kayla too!

"Go away Health now."

"But Zo..."

"No Buts go."

"Theres truble there are more attcks from..."

"Health go."

_I'll deal with it just go he doesn't know about me yet._

He nodded and jumped down

"I'm not going i have a few thin..."

**_"I'll go and deal with her."_**Nova said and jumped out of my arms and put the tree scaring Kalya and see fell.

"I got her." Health called

"What was that all about?'

"I don't know."

The sky was getting bright.

"Can i walk you to your room?"

"Yes."

We walked in silents tell we got to my room.

"Don't let what Aphrodite did get to you."

"I wont."

"Good, Z beecause you desrive better."

I blushed and he lifted my hand and kissed it leaving in the predawn light.

* * *

Three reviews please


	12. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer - i don't own HON_

_"Don't let what Aphrodite did get to you."_

_"I wont."_

_"Good, Z beecause you desrive better."_

_I blushed and he lifted my hand and kissed it leaving in the predawn light._

* * *

I walked into my room and Stevie Rae was sitting on here bed curled up reading.

"Hey Stevie Rae. Looks like we have a new pet." i said and looked down at Nova

"Wow she's so pretty!" Stevie Rae said and jumped up

"What's her name?"

"Nova."

I sat down on my bed and Nova jumped up and sat next to me curling up into a bed.

"Erik Night walked me home."

"What! He did?"

"Ya, He also kissed me."

"You're kidding, Where? How?"

"Well he kissed my hand."

"I'll bet Aphrodite went crazy when you left the rec hall with him."

"I left before him and he caught up with me. I'd gone for a walk along the wall and thats where i found Nova." i said scratched her head.

"Meew- aow-uff." and then she started to purr.

"Well i guess she found me. Anyway i had climbed up on the wall because she was stuck up there."

"I wasn't stuck." Nova looked up at me

I smiled.

"But after that my ex and my ex best friend found me. They wanted me to come with them."

"Is he stupid?"

"Sometimes he doesn't have good sense but i told them to leave and thats when Erik found me."

"Aww. Was he sweet and romantic?"

"Kinda, he called me Z."

"Ooooooh, a nickname, that's a good sign."

"I though the same."

"So then he walked you to the dorm?"

"Yeah."

"Were the Dark Daughters awful?"

I looked at her.

"Do you know how Neferet was beautiful and classy?"

Stevie Rae nodded

"Aphrodite did basically what Neferet did, but she looked like a ho."

"I've always thought that she was."

I nodded.

"Yeah well yesterday i saw her practly throw herself at him and pretty much begging him not to leave her and when i got there Knight had already thrown her to the floor and Erik and i left her there."

"I would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't been such a.. Bitch."

"That's how her friends are too."

"Yeah i met the awful triplets."

"You mean Warlike, Terrible, and Wasp?"

"Yes, what where they thinking when they chose those names?"

"They were thinking exactly what the entire group of hers thinks-that they are better than everyone else and are untouchable because Aphrodite is going to be the next High Priestess."

The words i spoke were whisper through my mind as i said them.

"I don't think Nyx will allow that."

"What do you mean? They are already the 'in' group, and Aphrodite has been leader of the Dark Daughter since her affinity became abvious during her fifth former year."

"What is it?"

"She gets visions, like of the future tragedies."

"so your saying she knows about bad things that are going to happen?"

"yes last week she had a vision during lunch, but her friends took her away, it was Damien eho cought them and if he hadn't a whole plan of people would have died."

"So why doesn't she lie to Neferet."

"It's impossible to lie to adult vamps. Aphrodite wants to be High Priestess more then anything. If Neferet believed she was as twisted as ahe is. it would hurt her future plans."

"Well she has no business being a High Priestess. She's selfish and hatful and so are her friends."

"Yeah well Neferet thinks she's worth it. she was her Mentor"

"You're kidding and she doesn't see through her crap?"

"She acts different around Neferet."

"Well she's a demon from hell."

"Thats right."

"Zoey you are powerful you could stop her, you have great power and you should use it, not for greed but it is the right thing." Nova told me

I thought for a moment then i spoke.

"I'm going to stop her and make sure she's put in her place."

"How?"

"When the circle was being casted did you feel anything?"

"Like what?"

"When she called air did you feel a breeze or smelt rain with water?"

"No. Only a High Priestess with a major affinity for the elements would-" She broke off and her eyes wided. "Are you saying that you felt any of that stuff? And of it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!" she squeaked "Zoey do you have any idea what this could mean?"

"Just last week in Sco class we learned about a High Priestess that controls four of them.

"Five."

"Five! You felt spirit too."

"You should think on it tell them during lunch tomorrow" Knight said

"We have to tell someone."

"No not yet let me think about it first."

"Fine."

I should call my aunt tomorrow

"I'm tired, so i'm going to sleep see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Knight jumped up and lied down at the foot of my bed and Nova curled up on my side and i so fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Green eyes glowing in the dark, growling._

_"Haha, a pup come to save here mommy."_

_I looked down and there was mom covered in her own blood and i turned and Jason was right there in my face and then i felt blood rolling down my face._

_"Can't do anything now sister." and he jumped at me_

I sat up panting.

"Zoey are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bad dream."

Nova looked up at me and crawled up on my lap.

"Oh Zoey this was here when i got back from dinner last night."

There was a black litter box a silver collier with food and water dish and kitty litter. I got food for here and water and she came over and started to eat and i did the same for Knight.

* * *

I was going to talk with Neferet but i then remembered what Stevie Rae said.

"You think she's going to follow you to class? Stevie Rae said pointing to Nova

"Yes i am." Nova said

"Yeah."

I stood up with my bowl and almost ran into Aphrodite.

"Hi, Zoey. Gosh, you left in such a hurry i didn't get a chance to say bye. Sorry you didn't have good time. It's too bad, but the Dark Daughters aren't for everyone." She glanced at Stevie Rae

"Actually, i had a great time last night, and i absolutely love the dress you gave me!" i gushed "thank you for inviting me to join the Dark Daughters. i accept."

Aphrodite's smile slow faded. "Really?"

"really! When is the next ritual or should i asked Neferet."

Aphrodite hesitated for just a moment. Then she smiled again.

"Yes, i bet Neferet will be glad to hear you've joined us, but i am the leader and i know our schedule, so no need to bother her. Tomorrow is our Samhian celebration, wear your dress." She emphasized the word. "And meet at the rec hall right after dinner. and she left

"You're going to stop her?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for the cat things for Nova." i said

Neferet looked up from her papers she was grading and smiled.

"Nova-that's a great name for her." She glanced down at Nova

"She's really attached to you. Tell me Zoey have you ever heard her voice in your head, or known exactly where she is, even when she's not with you in the same room?"

I was getting the feeling to not say i do.

"No."

"She is delightful, come here, child." and Nova jumped up and that scattered paper and Neferet scratched her head

I then saw what i saw the first day the black things around her.

_What is that_

"Are you missing your old home?"

"kinda i miss my aunt and little sister."

"Don't you miss your parents?"

"They died when i was little. So i live with my aunt and i don't miss my uncle he..."

"You can tell me, i'll understand."

"I hate him. He's controlling and doesn't care for anyone but himself. That place hasn't been my home for eleven years."

"My mother died when i was ten years old. My father did not remarry. Instead, he began to us me as his wife, From the time i was ten up tell Nyx saved me by Marking me when i was fifteen, he abused me." Neferet paused and let the shock of what she was saying settle into me before she continued. "So you see, when i say that i understand what it is to have your home because an unbearable place i am not just spouting platitudes."

"Thats awful."

"It just a memory. Zoey. Humans in your life with soon mean less and less to you tell you eventually feel very little for them."

"I don't want to stop caring for my aunt and sister."

"Of course you don't." She said "It's only nine P.M., why don't you call her? You can be late. I'll let Professor Vento you are excused."

"Thank you, I'd like that. But it's not what i wanted to talk about." i took a deep breath, " I drank blood last night."

Neferet nodded, "Yes, the Dark Daughters often mix fledgling blood with the wine. Did it upset you?"

"Well i didn't know until afterward. Then yes, it did upset me."

Neferet frowned. "You should have had a choice about partaking. I'll speak with her."

"No! there's no need, i'll take care of it myself. Though i also decided to join the Dark Daughters."

She nodded.

"Aphrodite is temperamental, and i trust you to take care of it." She then studied me, "It's normal for the first few taste of blood to be less than appetizing. You'd know that if you had been with us longer."

"It's not that. It-it tasted really good. Erik told me that mine was an unusual reation."

"It is indeed. Did you also feel dizzy or exhilarated?"

"Both." I said softly

Neferet glanced at my Mark. "You are unique, Zoey. I think it would be best to pull you out of this section of Sociology, and move you to Sociology 415."

"I'd rather you didn't, I'm already different enough and I don't need to add that on top of it."

"I understand, but I'd like you to study out of the Sociology book then."

"Okay."

"I'll leave so you can talk with your aunt."

"Okay thank you." And she then left.

(Bold= the person talking on the phone)

"**Hello?" **my aunt said

"Hey aunt Jenny."

"**Zoey! It's nice to hear from you, how are you doing?"**

"I'm good, how about you?"

"**Great. Whats wrong, is there something going on?"**

"Well…"

"**Go ahead little wolf you can tell me, there is nothing that will make me love you any less."**

"I tasted blood and I liked it."

"**Well isn't that what vampires do."**

"I'm not a vampire, just a fledgling."

"**Your special Zoey you always have been. Now there is something else bothering you."**

I smiled she always know when something was wrong.

"There's this girl and she has visions and she's mean. I think I'm stronger than her and I think I need to take her out of here position and I don't know how."

"**Well Wolf follow what your spirit tells you." ** She hesitated then said, **"Honey do you remember the ** **the purification prayer of our people?"**

"Yes I do."

"**Is there running water on the school grounds?"**

"I don't know."

"**Well if there isn't any, then get something to use as a smudge stick. Saga and lavender mixed together are best, but you can use fresh pine if you have no other choice. Do you know what to do."**

"Yes I do."

"**Good. Ask for the Goddess's help. Zoey I believe that she will hear. Can you do this before sunrise today?"**

"Okay Jenny I will."

"**I have to go now, I love you."**

"I love you too, Bye."

After talking with my aunt I felt better. My plan was to tell my friends about my powers and get there help with the purification prayer and by lunch I'd decided on where to do the ritual, the east wall under the oak tree.

I had made my way through the salad bar behind the Twins. I had used to do the ritual with my aunt as a kid all the time.

"Do you think baby corn is scary? There's just something about their midget bodies that are wrong."

I jumped and dropped the ladle of ranch in the container and I looked up to see Erik's amused face.

"Hey Erik."

"Z I think I'm making a habit of sneaking up on you."

I giggled, I was aware of the Twins were watching us.

"You look like you recovered from yesterday."

"Yeah."

"I heard you joined the Dark Daughter's

Erin and Shaunee gasped.

"Yep."

"That's cool that group needs some new blood."

"You say 'that group' like you don't belong to it. Aren't you a Dark Son?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same as being a Dark Daughter. We're just ornamental. Kinda the opposite of how it is in the human world. All the guys know we're just there to look good and keep Aphrodite amused."

I looked up at him. "And is that what you're still doing amusing Aphrodite?"

"No, not anymore, which is one reason I don't consider myself a member of the group. If I wasn't the little acting and singing I do."

"It's no real you know. Acting is all pretend. It's not what I really am." He bent down to whisper in my ear. "really I'm a dork."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can prove it."

"Sure you can."

"I can I have the movies to prove it we can watch them tonight."

"What movies?"

"_Star Wars, _the original ones. I know all the lines I can even do Chewbacca's parts."

I laughed. "You're right. You are a dork."

We came to the end of the salad bar and walked with me over to the table where Damien, Stevie Rae, and the Twins. They didn't even bother to hide that they were gawking at us.

"So would you go. . . with me. . . tonight?"

I could tell that they were holding their breath.

"I'd love to, but I can't tonight, I already have plans."

"Oh. Okay. Well. . . next time. See ya." He nodded at the table and walked away

I sat down and they all were staring at me. "What?"

"have you lost your mind." Shaunee said

"My exact thoughts, Twin." Erin said

"I hope you have a really good reason for blowing him off." Stevie Rae said

"Yes."

"Why did you tell him no? What can be more important than a date with him?"

"Getting rid of Aphrodite." I said

Hoped you like this chapter


	13. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

_"I hope you have a really good reason for blowing him off." Stevie Rae said_

_"Yes."_

_"Why did you tell him no? What can be more important than a date with him?"_

_"Getting rid of Aphrodite." I said_

* * *

"You have a point." Damien said

"She joined the Dark Daughters." Shaunee said

"What!" Damien squeaked

"Yes I did, but it all part of my plan."

"What is your plan?" Damien asked

" I thought about preforming a purification prayer based on the Cherokee ritual to as Nyx for help."

"Your Cherokee?" Shaunee asked

"You look Cherokee." Erin said

"Her last name is Redbird, she's Cherokee." Stevie Rae said

"I think that Nyx might hear me and maybe give me some sort of clue on what I should do."

I looked at each of my friends. "Something inside me is telling me says it's just wrong to let her get away with all the crap she's getting away with."

"Let me tell them!" Stevie Rae said suddenly. "They won't tell anyone."

"What's she talking about?" Erin asked

"You have to tell us now." Shaunee said

I signed and looked at Stevie Rae.

"Sorry."

"Promise not to tell _any_one?"

They all nodded.

"When the circle was being casted I think I felt them _All _of them."

It was silence. They just stared.

"So you think she can't take down Aphrodite?" Stevie Rae said

"When are we doing the ritual?" Damien asked

"Today after school, by the east wall, Can you get the candles, I also need saga and lavender for smudge stick." I asked Damien

"Yes."

"Thanks."

School had just ended and I was heading out to the wall.

"_**Zoey. You need to be careful about this." **_Knight said

"_**I know Knight, please don't worry." **_

Then Nova showed up walking beside Knight.

"I know whats going on."

I jumped and spun to see Aphrodite.

"God Aphrodite you scared me."

"What's wrong." She hissed "Guilty conscience?"

"How is me being scare have anything to do with being guilty."

"So you're not guilty?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what you're planning tonight."

"I don't know what you mean." Ohh crap how did she find out?

"Everyone thinks you so dame cute and so dame innocent and are so impressed by that freakish Mark of yours. Everyone but me." She sneered "No matter what shit you've heard, he's mine and always will be."

I smirked and laughed. "Does Erik know your checking up on him? You sound like his mother" I said smugly

"Did I look like his mother when I…"

"You don't need to say anything else, you looked despite throwing yourself at someone who was clearly saying he doesn't want you."

"Bitch no one talks to me like that." She sneered raising her hand to hit me but I caught her wrist.

"Don't every try to hit me again, I'm not one of the kids you can push around." I flung her wrist away and she rubbed it

"Consider yourself uninvited, you're out of the Dark Daughters, Don't bother showing up."

"Really, So you want to explain to my mentor the High Priestess. That you kicked me out because you're jealous that your ex-boyfriend likes me."

Her face paled.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be a part of something and not want anyone to want you there?"

I didn't say anything but I knew what she meant.

"Why, whatever do you mean? Erik is part of the Dark Son and just today at lunch he told me how happy he was that I'd joined the Dark Daughters."

"Fine come and pretend that you're part of the Dark Daughters. But remember that they _are _mine and so is Erik." She then walked away

"Is she gone." Stevie Rae said coming out from behind the tree

"Yes."

"Do you have the candles?" I asked Damien

"Yes and the smudge stick."

"Okay get in your places."

They all did.

"Here's how you use a smudge stick." I said and stood in front of Damien

"Smudging is a ritual way to cleanse a person, place, or an object, of negative energies and spirits. (You know the rest I'm not going to go into the expiation).

"Ready?"

He nodded and I lit the smudge stick and let it burn the herbs dry and then blow it out.

"It's really important to remember that we're asking the sacred plants we're using."

"What does lavender and saga do?" Stevie Rae asked

As I smudged up Damien's body as I answered.

"White saga is used in traditional ceremonies. It drives away negative energies, spirits and influences."

"Now turn clockwise and I'll finish up your back. My aunt uses it all the time in her smudge sticks, that's part of why she owns a lavender farm."

"Cool!" Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah, it's an awesome place. " I smiled over my shoulder at her, but I kept smudging Damien.

"The other part of the reason she uses lavender is because it is able to restore balance and create a peaceful atmosphere. It also draws loving energy and positive spirits. " I tapped Damien's shoulder so he'd turn around.

"You're done." Then I moved around the circle to Shaunee, who was representing the element fire, and I began smudging her.

"Positive spirits?" Stevie Rae said, sounding young and scared.

"I didn't know we'd be calling anything more than the elements to the circle.

"Please. Just please, Stevie Rae, " Shaunee said, frowning through the smoke to Stevie Rae.

"You cannot be a vampyre and be afraid of ghosts.

"Nope. It doesn't even sound right, " Erin said. I glanced across the circle at Stevie Rae and our eyes met briefly. We were both thinking about my

"Wait, isn't Zoey talking about Cherokee spirits? They probably won't pay much attention to a ceremony done by a bunch of vampyre fledglings whose non-Native American-ness outweighs our High Priestess's Cherokee-ness four to one, " Damien said. I finished with Shaunee and moved on to Erin.

"I don't think it matters that much what we are on the outside, " I said, instantly feeling the rightness of what I was saying. "I think what matters is our intent. It's kinda like this: Aphrodite and her group are some of the best looking, most talented kids at this school, and the Dark Daughters should be an awesome club. But instead we call them the hags and they're basically a bunch of bullies and spoiled brats.

Wonder how Erik fit into all of that? Was he really just `whatever' about the group, like he told me, or was he into it more deeply than that, as Aphrodite implied?

"Or kids who have been bullied into joining and who are just along for the ride, " Erin said.

"Exactly. " I mentally shook myself. Now was not the time to daydream about Erik. I finished smudging Erin and walked over to stand in front of Stevie Rae.

"What I mean is that I do think the spirits of my ancestors can hear us, just like I think the spirits of the sage and the lavender are working for us. But I don't think you have anything to be afraid of, Stevie Rae. Our intention is not to call them here so that we can use them to kick Aphrodite's ass. " I paused in my smudging and added, "Even though the girl definitely needs a good ass-kicking. And I don't think there will be any scary ghosts hanging around tonight, " I said firmly, then handed Stevie Rae the smudge stick and said,

"Okay, now you do me. " She began mimicking my actions and I relaxed into the familiar sweet smoke as it drifted around me.

"We're not going to ask them to help us kick her ass?" Shaunee definitely sounded disappointed.

"Nope. We're purifying ourselves so that we can ask for Nyx's guidance. I don't want to beat Aphrodite up. " I remembered how good it'd felt to toss her away from me and tell her off.

"Well, okay, I might enjoy it, but the truth is that doesn't solve the problem of the Dark Daughters. " Stevie Rae was done smudging me and I took the stick from her and carefully rubbed it out on the ground. Then I returned to the center of the circle where Nova was curled contentedly in a little black ball beside the

spirit candle. I looked around at my friends.

"It's true that we don't like Aphrodite, but I think it's important not to focus on negatives like kicking her ass or pushing her out of the Dark Daughters. That's what she would doing our place. What we want is what\'s right. More like justice than revenge. We're different than her, and if we somehow manage to take her place in the Dark Daughters, that group will be different, too.

"See, that's why you'll be the High Priestess and Erin and I will just be your very attractive sidekicks. Because we are shallow and we just want to knock her bobble-head off her shoulders, " Shaunee said while Erin nodded.

"Positive thoughts only, please, " Damien said sharply.

"We are in the middle of a purification ritual!'Before Shaunee could do anything more than glare at Damien, Stevie Rae chirped, "'Kay! I'm thinkin' only positive things, like how great it would be if Zoey was leader of the Dark Daughters!'

"Good idea, Stevie Rae, " Damien said.

"I'm thinking the same.

"Hey! That's my happy thought, too, " Erin said.

"Peter Pan with me, Twin, " she called to Shaunee, who stopped scowling at Damien and said,

"You know I'm always up for some happy thoughts. And it would be damn nice if Zoey was in charge of the Dark Daughters and on her way to being High Priestess for real. "

High Priestess for real... I wondered briefly whether it was a good or bad thing that those words made me feel as if I might need to puke. Again. Sighing, I lit the purple candle.

"Ready?" I asked the four of them.

"Ready!" they said together.

"Okay, pick up your candles." Without hesitating (which meant I also wasn't giving myself time to chicken out), I carried the candle over to Damien. I wasn't experienced and brilliant like Neferet, or seductive and confident like Aphrodite. I was just me. Just Zoey-that familiar stranger who had gone from being an almost normal high school kid to a truly unusual vampyre fledgling. I took a deep breath. As my grandma would say, all I could do was try my best.

"Air is everywhere, so it only makes sense that it is the first element to be called into the circle. I ask that you hear me, air, and I summon you to this circle. " I lit Damien's yellow candle with my purple one and instantly the flame began to flicker crazily. I watched Damien's eyes get big and round and startled-looking aswind suddenly whipped in a mini-whirlwind around our bodies,

"It's true, " he whispered, staring at me. "You can actually manifest the elements.

"Well, " I whispered back, feeling lightheaded, "one of them at least. Let's try for two. " I walked over to Shaunee. She raised her candle eagerly and made me smile when she said,

"I'm ready for fire-bring it on!"

"Fire reminds me of cold winter nights and the warmth and safety of the fireplace that heats my grandma's cabin. I ask that you hear me, fire, and I summon you to this circle." I lit the red candle and the flame blazed, much brighter than should have been possible for an ordinary votive. The air around Shaunee and me was suddenly filled with the rich, woody scent and homey warmth of a roaring fireplace.

"Wow!" Shaunee exclaimed, her dark eyes dancing with the reflection of the candle's shimmering flame. "Now, that's cool!"

"That's two, " I heard Damien say. Erin was grinning when I took my place in front of her.

"I'm ready for water," she said quickly. "Water is relief on a hot Oklahoma summer day. It's the amazing ocean that I really would like to see someday, and it's the rain that makes the lavender grow. I ask that you hear me, water, and I summon you to this circle. "I lit the blue candle and felt instant coolness against my skin, as well as

smelled a clean, salty scent that could only be the ocean I'd never seen.

"Awesome. Really, really awesome, " Erin said, drawing in a deep breath of ocean air.

"That's three," Damien said.

"I'm not scared anymore, " Stevie Rae said when I stood in front of her.

"Good, " I said. Then I focused my mind on the fourth element, earth. "Earth supports and surrounds us. We wouldn't be anything without her. I ask that you hear me, earth, and I summon you to this circle. " The green candle lit easily, and suddenly Stevie Rae and I were overwhelmed with the sweet scent of freshly cutgrass. I heard the rustle of the oak's leaves and we looked up to see the great oak literally bowing its branches over us as though it would shield us from all harm.

"Totally amazing, " Stevie Rae breathed.

"Four, " Damien said, his voice filled with excitement. I walked quickly to the center of the circle and lifted my purple candle." The last element is one that fills everything and everyone. It makes us unique and it breathes life into all things. I ask that you hear me, spirit, and I summon you to this circle. "Incredibly, it seemed that I was suddenly surrounded by the four elements, that I was in the middle of a whirlpool made up of air and fire, water and earth. But it wasn't scary, not at all. It filled me with peace, and at the same time I felt a surge of white-hot power and had to press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing with pure joy.

"Look! Look at the circle!" Damien shouted. I blinked my vision clear and instantly felt the elements settle down, as if they were playful kittens who were sitting around me, waiting happily for me to call them to bat at string and whatnot. I was smiling at the comparison when I saw the glowing light that wrapped around the circumference of the circle, joining Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae. It was bright and clear, and the luminous silver of a full moon.

"And that makes five, " Damien said.

"Holy crap!" I blurted, very un-High Priestess like, and the four of them laughed, filling the night with the sounds of happiness. And I understood, for the first time, why Neferet and Aphrodite had danced during the rituals. I wanted to dance and laugh and shout with happiness. Another time, I told myself. Tonight there was more serious work to be done.

"Okay, I'm going to speak the purification prayer," I told my four friends.

"And while I say the prayer I\m going to face each of the elements, one at a time.

"What do you want us to do?" Stevie Rae asked. "Focus on the prayer. Concentrate. Believe that the elements will carry it to Nyx, and that the Goddess will answer it by helping me to know what I should do," I said with way more certainty than I felt.

Once again I faced east. Damien smiled encouragement to me. And I began to recite the ancient purification prayer I'd said so many times with my grandma-with just a few changes I'd decided on earlier.

"Great Goddess of Night, whose voice I hear in the wind, who breathes the breath of life to Her children. Hear me; I need your strength and wisdom. I paused briefly as I turned to the south. Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset that comes before the beauty of your night. Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice. Make me wise so that I may understand the things you have taught your people. )I turned again to the right, and my voice felt stronger as I fell into the rhythm of the prayer. Help me to remain calm and strong in the face of all that comes toward me. Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock. Help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others. Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me.

I faced Stevie Rae, whose eyes were squeezed shut as though she was concentrating with all of her might. I seek strength, not to be greater than others, but to fight my greatest enemy, the doubts within myself I walked back to the center of the circle and finished the prayer, and for the first time in my life, I felt a flush of sensation as the power of the ancient words rushed from me to what I hoped with all my heart and soul was my listening Goddess. Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes. So when life fades, as the fading sunset, my spirit may come to you without shame. Technically, that was the conclusion of the Cherokee prayer my grandma had taught me, but I felt the need to add: "And Nyx, I don't understand why you Marked me and why you have given me the gift of an affinity for the elements. I don't even have to know. What I want to ask is that you help me know the right thing to do, and then give me the courage to do it. " And I finished the prayer the way I remembered Neferet completed her ritual: "Blessed be!"

That was truly the most prodigious circle casting I've ever experienced!" Damien gushed after the circle had been closed and we were gathering up the candles and smudge stick.

"I thought 'prodigious' meant 'big, " Shaunee said.

"It also can show exciting wonder and can refer to something stupendous and monumental, " Damien said.

"For once I'm not going to argue with you, "Shaunee said, surprising everyone except Erin.

"Yeah, the circle was prodigious, " Erin said.

"Do you know I actually could feel earth when Zoey called it?" Stevie Rae said. "It was like I was suddenly surrounded by a growing wheat field. No, it was more than being surrounded by it. It was like I was suddenly a part of it."

"I know exactly what you mean. When she called flame it was like the fire exploded through me, "Shaunee said.

I tried to understand what I was feeling while the four of them talked happily together. I was definitely happy, but overwhelmed and more than a little confused. So it was true, I did have some kind of affinity with all five of the elements. Why? Just to bring down Aphrodite? (Which, by the by, I still didn't have a clue how to do. ) No, I didn't think so. Why would Nyx touch me with such unusual power just so that I could kick a spoiled bully out of the leadership of a club? Okay, the Dark Daughters were more than a student council or whatever, but still.

"Zoey, are you all right?" The concern in Damien's voice made me look up from Nova, and I realized that I was sitting in the middle of what used to be the circle, with my cat on my lap, completely engrossed in my own thoughts as I scratched her head.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine, just a little distracted.

"We should get back. It's getting late," Stevie Rae said.

"Okay. You're right, " I said, and got up, still holding Nova. But I couldn't make my feet follow them as they started to head back to the dorms.

"Zoey?" Damien, the first to notice my hesitation, stopped and called back to me, and then my other friends stopped, looking at me with expressions that ranged from worried to confused.

"Uh, why don't you guys go ahead? I'm going to stay out here for just a little while longer.

"We could stay with you and-" Damien began, but Stevie Rae (bless her little bumpkin heart) interrupted him.

"Zoey needs to do some thinkin' on her own. Wouldn't you if you just found out you were the only fledgling in known history to have an affinity for all five elements?"

"I suppose, " Damien said reluctantly.

"But don't forget that it'll be getting light soon, "Erin said. I smiled reassuringly at them.

"I won't. I'll be back at the dorm soon. "I'll make a sandwich for you and try to scare up some chips to go with your brown non-diet pop. It's important that a High Priestess eats after she performs a ritual," Stevie Rae said with a smile and a wave as she pulled the rest of the four along with her. I called thanks to Stevie Rae as they disappeared

into the darkness. Then I walked over to the tree and sat down, resting my back against its thick trunk. I closed my eyes and petted Nova. Her purr was normal and familiar and incredibly soothing, and it seemed to help ground me.

I rested my face in one hand and scratched my cat with the other, and told myself that I was still me... Still me... Still me...

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!

Nova "me-eeh-uf-owed" in complaint as I jumped in surprise.

"Seems like I keep finding you by this tree, " Erik said, smiling down at me and looking like a god. He made me feel all fluttery in my stomach, but tonight he also made me feel something else. Just exactly why did he keep "finding" me? And just exactly how long had he been watching this time?

"What are you doing out here, Erik?"

"Hi, it's nice to see you, too. And, yes, I would like to have a seat, thank you, " he said and started to sit beside me. I stood up, making Nova mutter at me again.

"Actually, I was just going to go back to the dorm. "

"Hey, I didn't mean to intrude or whatever. I just couldn't concentrate on my homework so I went for a walk. I guess my feet carried me this way without me telling them to, 'cause next thing I knew here I was and here you are. I'm really not stalking you. Promise. "He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked totally embarrassed. Well, totally cute and embarrassed, and I remembered how much I had wanted to say yes to him when he asked me to see those movies with him.

"How about you walk me back to my dorm. Again?" I asked

"Sounds good."

Nova jumped out of my arms to walk beside me with Knight behind.

"So what are you doing out here this time?"

"Thinking."

"Are you worried about Health and that girl?"

I haven't thought about them or what he said.

"No."

"I guess it's kinda hard to break up with someone just because you we're marked."

"No, me and him were pretty much finished before I was marked, a lot went on with and he was hurt, so I broke up him."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, it's hard to talk about."

He nodded

"What about you and Aphrodite?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Today she said that you'd never be her ex and that you'd always be hers."

His eyes narrowed and he looked pissed off. "Aphrodite has some serious problems with telling the truth."

"Well, it's not any of my business, but—"

"It _is _your business." He quickly said and he taking my hand is his. "At least I'd like it to be."

I smiled and nodded.

"So you weren't avoiding me you really have something to do?"

"Yes I did have something to do. There's just…. I hesitated, "There's just a lot going on right now and its heard to deal with."

"It gets better." He said squeezing my hand.

"I doubt it, for me."

He laughed and smiled. "You're just ahead of the rest of us, but it will get better."

"I hope so."

We stopped in front of the dorm, and he turned to me.

"Z, don't believe the crap Aphrodite says. She and I haven't been together in months."

"But you used to?"

He nodded.

Then I realized what have been bothering me and I decided to say it.

"I don't like it that you'd be with someone who's so mean. It makes me feel funny about wanting to be with you." He was going to say something. "Thanks for walking me home. I am glad you found me again."

"I'm glad to but I'd like to see you again and this time not by accident."

I thought for a moment then smiled and I was going to give his a chance.

"Okay how about we see those dorky movies this Saturday?"

"It's a date." He said

Obviously, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to he bent and kissed me.

His lips were warm and he smelt nice. The kiss was soft and nice and to so it was over. We were standing close and I realized that my hands were on his chest and his resting lightly on my shoulders.

"I'm glad you asked me out again."

"I'm glad you finally said yes."

He kissed me again and this time he wasn't hesitant. My arms went up around his shoulders and the kiss deepened. Knight squeezed between us looking up at us waging his tail and I laughed patting his head.

"Guess I should go." I said smiling

"Bye Z." He gave me a quick kiss and walked away

"_**What was that for?"**_

He just rolled his eyes and we walked into my room and went to bed.

There you go the next chapter hope you enjoyed it


	14. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

_"Guess I should go." I said smiling_

_"Bye Z." He gave me a quick kiss and walked away_

_"What was that for?"_

_He just rolled his eyes and we walked into my room and went to bed._

* * *

I was I lit class when it happen, we were all reading a _night to remember. _The Elliott kid had started to cough and then I smelt blood and I stiffened.

"Wh—?" He gurgled

"Get Neferet!" Penthesilea commanded opening one of the desk drawers grabbing a towel and moved to Elliott as a kid rushed out the door. There was blood coming from his eyes and nose and even his ears.

"No!" Elliott cried "No I don't want to die!"

"Ssssh." Penthesilea soothed, "Your pain will end soon."

Neferet entered the room with two male vampires carrying a flat stretcher and a blanket.

(I'm going to skip the part when he dies)

* * *

"I'm going alone."

"No, Zoey let us go with you, you're going to need our help."

"No! Please just let me deal with it."

"Z, are you vibrating?" She said giving me a funny look

"huh?, Am I what?" And then I laughed and I heard my phone vibrating.

I pulled out my phone and looked at my message's.

**Zoey call me it's important!**

**Call me!**

**I still love u.**

**Please call me!**

What's wrong, dame there all from Health!

"There all from Health."

"your ex?"

"Yeah."

"_Call me it's important, he's back there's m- _i quickly stopped the voice mail and put away my phone.

"What was that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm going to see Neferet." I waved and left

I heard a groan and followed it to see Aphrodite leaning against the wall.

"Aphrodite?"

"_**She's having a vision." **_Knight said

"Come on Aphrodite, let's go to Neferet." I said lifting her up

She moaned again. I walked to Neferet's office.

"Neferet." I called

"Zoey! Aphrodite! What?" Then she got a good look at Aphrodite. "Help get her to this chair." We led her the leather chair.

"Aphrodite, with the Goddess's voice I beseech you to tell her Priestess what it is you see."

Aphrodite's eyes began to flicker and she draw in a breath and then her eyes opened.

''So much blood! There's so much blood coming out of his bloody!"

"Who, Aphrodite? Center yourself. Forces and clear the vision."

Aphrodite drew a gasping breath. " They're dead! No. No That can't be! Not right. No. Not natural! I don't understand. . .i don't. . ." She blinked her eyes and her eyes touched me "You. . ., she said faintly. "You know."

I was confused.

"The dead. . ." Getting more and more difficult to understand, "Tunnels. . . they kill. . .someone there. . .i don't. . .i can't. . ." She was frantic. What she was seeing must be scary.

"Awaken!" she said putting her hands on Aphrodite's shoulders and turned to me. "Go now, Zoey. Her vision is confused. Elliott's death has upset her. I need to center her."

I nodded and rushed out the room.

* * *

I put away Persephone's curry brushes and picked up Nova who was on the horse feeder watching and started to go to back to the dorm slowly. When i rounded the corner by the old oak Stevie Rae, Damien, and the Twins were there, so I walked towards them and they shut-up and looked guiltily at me.

"What?"

"We were just waiting for you." Stevie Rae said thought her usual perkiness was gone

"What's wrong with you?"

"She's worried about." Shaunee said

"We're worried about you." Erin

"What's going on with your ex?" Damien asked

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing from the voice mail he left." Stevie Rae said

"It's nothing! I just— I can't say anything."

"What can't you say?" Erin asked

I clinched my jaw and turned away.

"I can't. . . I just can't." I said and I knew they wouldn't stop but left it.

"We think I should go with you tonight." Stevie Rae said

"Actually, we think we should go with you." Damien said

I frowned. I wasn't going to let them come no and take the chance he might show up.

"No."

"Zoey, its been a hard day for everyone, and with Aphrodite after you we. . ."

"No! I can't I can take care of her myself."

She's nothing compared to what I've been through. I thought to myself

"Trust me you guys said I have powers that someday might make me a high priestess so take my word I know what I am doing." And I walked away at that

* * *

Half an hour later I felt bad for yelling at them. I was going to have to say sorry to them.

I can't let them find out what I am it's too dangerous, I can't them end up like Health or worse. I Shuttered at the thought of it and looked down at my watch.

Crap. I had to go back and get changed. I turned to go to the dorm when Nova started to growl. Her back was arched and her fur standing up.

"Nova, what. . ."

Then I saw Elliott standing in front of me. Wait I saw him die! His eyes glowed a bloody red. He looked strange, Thinner. Nova growled again and he dropped into a half crouch and stepped closer. He was going to attack her and I just reacted.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled he turned his glowing red eyes toward me. _Wrong all wrong!_

Knight lunged for him and bit his leg as Nova did but I grabbed her.

"Knight! Come!" he backed away and Elliott ran away and we ran to our room.

_All wrong! Wrong! What the hell was he! He's wasn't a ghost! Wait 'you know!' That's what Aphrodite said to me._

I froze. Could it be that the dead are coming back but not as ghost.

I still have to go to the ritual and nothing is going to stop me.

There just two mor chapters. do you guys think i should I make a sequel? PLease review and let me know. :3


	15. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

_"All wrong! Wrong! What the hell was he! He's wasn't a ghost! Wait 'you know!' That's what Aphrodite said to me._

_I froze. Could it be that the dead are coming back but not as ghost._

_I still have to go to the ritual and nothing is going to stop me._

* * *

"Nice dress, Zoey. Looks just like mine. Wait, it used to be mine." Aphrodite sneered

I smiled and pulled it off considering that I'm not the best lire.

"Hi Aphrodite. I just got finished reading a chapter in the Soc 415 Neferet gave me on how important it is for the leader of the Dark Daughters to make every member feel welcomed and accepted. You must be proud at doing your job so well."

Her face hardened and she looked pissed and she stepped closer.

"Go ahead do something." I snapped

Knight moved in between us and he growled at her, his fur standing up on his neck. She backed away and walked into the rec hall.

"_**Why do they always do that?"**_

"_**I think she feels threaten by you, afraid you'll be more powerful than her." **_ Knight said

I shook my head and went in after her.

"A fledgling died yesterday and another today."

Her voice rang out strong and clear and I wonder what she was going to say.

"We all knew both of them. Drew was a nice and quiet. Elliott had been or refrigerator for the past several rituals." She smiled; it was feral and mean. "But they were weak and vampires do not need weakness in their covens. If we were humans we would call it survival of the fittest. Thank the Goddess we aren't, so lets call it fate."

I didn't like how she put it many of might not be lucky enough to complete the Change but that doesn't mean they are weak. It makes me made that she said it like that. If I ever become the leader of the Dar Daughters I will _never _make fun of fledgling's death.

"Okay enough gloom and doom, It's Samhain! It is a night of celebration, a time we remember our ancestors- all great vampires who had lived and died before us. A night when the vile between life and death is the thinnest and when spirits are most likely to walk the earth." She looked around the audience, ignoring me (like everyone else). i took a moment to think about what she said. Could have what happened to Elliott have to with the vile? I didn't get to think long when Aphrodite shouted, "So what are we going to do?"

"Go out." The Dark Daughters and Son's shouted back

"Follow me Dark Daughters and Sons."

In silent pairs and groups we followed her out the back door of the rec hall. I wished I could apologized to everyone but I had to go to the ritual.

"Come on, Z. You don't want to miss the show, do you?"

Erik was standing by the back door smiling at me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled

Together Erik and I followed the group out the door.

Everyone was walking quietly to the wall behind the rec hall witch was close to where I had seen Elliott. And then the kids seemed to disappear into the wall.

"What the—?" I whispered

"It's a trick. You'll see."

I did. I was actually a trap door. It was enough for one person to fit through and after Erik and I went through there was a soft _whoosh, _and the door closed.

"It's has an automatic keypad, like a car door." Erik whispered

"How all knows about this?"

"anyone who's been a Dark Daughter or Son."

"Huh." I suspected that was most of the adult vampire's. I glanced to see if anyone was following us.

Erik noticed my look. "They don't care. It's school tradition that we sneak out for some rituals."

It was four thirty A.M so no one's awake. No surprise there.

"_**Be careful I have a bad feeling about this." **_ Knight said

I nodded.

"come on, Z." Erik whispered from the other side of the bridge .

Wait! We're at the Philbrook Museum!

"Erik! This is the Philbrook Museum. We're going to get in so much trouble if they catch us here!" I whispered frantically,

"They wont catch us."

"This isn't some rich guys house there's 24 hour security guards here."

"Aphrodite drugged them."

"What!"  
"Ssssh, it doesn't hurt them, just makes them groggy for a while."

I didn't reply, I really didn't like the idea of them being drugged. It just didn't seem right I get that we can't be caught but to drug them.

Erik stopped walking and we stepped up to join the group where it had formed a loose circle around a gazebo. I'd been here a few times with my aunt.

The gazebo itself was amazing . it sat on top of on a huge round stairs, so that you had to climb up to it.

Aphrodite climbed the stairs to take her place in the middle of the gazebo. Warlike, Terrible and Wasp were there too.

They set up the table in the middle of the gazebo and draped it with a black cloth. I could see that there were a bunch of candles on it, and some other stuff, including a goblet and a knife. Some poor kid was slumped with his head down on the table. A cloak was put over his body to cover it.

It must take a lot out of him to get his blood drained.

"I will cast the circle and call the spirits of our ancestors to dance with us." She said she spoke softy but it carried out to us. Its hard to think that Aphrodite will call a ghost to her circle.

I started to relax into a welcoming what was already becoming a familiar hum of power as the four Dark Daughters grabbed their candles. I closed my eyes, loving the feel of the elements moving around me.

When I opened my eyes I watched Aphrodite moving around the circle. Each element sizzled through me, and I wonder how Erik was standing so close to me and not notice it. I even snuck a look at him but he was looking at Aphrodite like everyone else. Then Aphrodite began the ritual of summoning of the spirits. She stood at the table, holding a long braid of dried grass of the purple spirit flame, so that it lit quickly. She allowed it to burn for a little while, and then blow it out. She waved it around her and began to speak, filling the area with tendrils of smoke. I sniffed and recognized it as sweet grass, it was a sacred ceremonial herbs and it attracted spiritual energy. My aunt used it in her prayers. I frowned and felt worried. Sweet grass should only be used after saga has been burned or it might attract an evil spirit.

She had already began on calling the spirits.

_On this Samhain night, hear my ancient call all you spirits of our ancestors. On this Samhain night, let my voice carry with this smoke to the Otherworld where bright spirits play in the sweet grass mists of memory. On this Samhain night, I do not call the spirits of our human ancestors. No, let them sleep; I have no need for them in life or death. On this Samhain night I call magical ancestors— mystical ancestors— those who were once more than human, and who, in death, are more than human._

I was completely entranced, I watch as the smoke swirl and began to take forms. I knew I wasn't seeing thing's it was completely amazing. There were people forming within the smoke. Though they were more like outlines of people. Aphrodite put down the still smoking grass and picked up the goblet. Even from here I saw that she was unusually pale, as though she had taken on some of the physical characteristics of the ghost.

"I greet you, ancestral spirits, and ask you to accept our offering of wine and blood so tha you may remember what it is to tast life." She lifted the goblet, and the smoky shaped churned and roiled with excitement. "I greet you, ancestral spirits, and within the protection of my circle. . ."

"ZO! I knew I'd find you if I tried hard enough!"

Health's voice sliced through the night, cutting Aphrodite off.


	16. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - i don't own HON

_"I greet you, ancestral spirits, and ask you to accept our offering of wine and blood so tha you may remember what it is to tast life." She lifted the goblet, and the smoky shaped churned and roiled with excitement. "I greet you, ancestral spirits, and within the protection of my circle. . ."_

_"ZO! I knew I'd find you if I tried hard enough!"_

_Health's voice sliced through the night, cutting Aphrodite off_

* * *

"Health! What the hell are you doing here!"

"You didn't call me back." Oblivious to everyone else, he hugged me. I didn't need the bright light to tell his eyes were bloodshot.

"I've missed you, Zo!" he said blowing his breath on me witch smelt like beer.

"Health you need to g—"

"No, let him stay." Aphrodite interrupted me.

Health's gaze went up to her. She stood in a pool of light by the gazebo's spotlight's. I'm sure Health took it as her being nice. He probably didn't even see the ghost that had stopped hovering above the goblet and turned their eyes toward him. He also wouldn't have notice that Aphrodite's voice had a weird, hollow sound to it and that her eyes were glassy and staring.

"Cool, vampire chick." Health said, he really must be drunk.

"Get him out of here." Erik's voice was tight with worry.

Health tore his eyes from Aphrodite to look at Erik.

"Who are you?"

Crap, I knew that tone, he was getting jealous.

"Health get out of here, now."

"No, I came here to see my girlfriend, I'm gonna she her." He said putting his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I ignored the fact I could feel his puls where his arm was.

"Zo you're just sayin' that."

Man he sure was dumb when he's drunk.

"Are you stupid."

"Look you bloodsucking fuck, I'm—" Health began, but Aphrodite's strange voice came down.

"Come up here, human."

Everyone stared up at Aphrodite. Her body looked weird. Was it pulsing? She flipped her hair back and ran her hand down her body, her other finger, beckoning Health.

"Come to me, human, let me taste you."

There was something wrong, something terrible wrong was going to happen to Health if he went up there and stepped within the circle.

Totally entranced by her, Health went forward without any hesitation. I grabbed one of his arms and was pleased that Erik grabbed the other.

"Stop it, Health! I want you to go. Now. You don't belong here."

Health pulled his eyes from Aphrodite and jerked his arms from Erik's grip and then turned to me.

"You're cheating on me!"  
"No we were over a long time ago. Now get out of here—"

"If he refuses our summons, than we shall go to him."

My head jerked up to see Aphrodite's body convulse as gray whips swept out of her.

The spirits, including the ones that were possessing her swept to the edge of the circle, pressing against it to get to Health.

"Stop them Aphrodite. If you don't they kill him."

"Damien?"

No time to explain," he told me and turned up to Aphrodite. "You know what they are. You need to contain them in the circle or he'll die."

Aphrodite was pale and moved away from the smoky shapes that were still trying to push against the invisible boundary of the circle, until she was pressed against one edge of the table.

"I won't stop them, they can have his if they want, better him then the rest of us."

"yeah we don't want part of any of this." Terrible before dropping her candle which sputtered and wnet out. Followed by the rest of the circle ran after her.

Horrified, I watched one of the grey begin to melt through the circle. The smoke that was his body began seeping down the stairs. The Dark Daughters and Sons stirred and glanced at me they were nervously backing away.

"Zoey! It's up to you!"

"Stevie Rae!"

She was standing unsteadily in the middle of the circle. She'd thrown off the cape that covered her, and could see the white bandages on her wrist.

"I told you we need to stick together."

"Hurry." Shaunee said

"Those ghost will get your ex."

I looked over to see the Twins by Health and felt a jolt of happiness, they hadn't abandoned me!

"Okay lets get this done." I looked over at Erik, "Keep him here." I told Erik who was staring at me in shock.

I hurried up the stairs knowing my friends would follow me. When I reached the boundary of the circle I hesitated for a moment. I took a deep breath and stepped within the circle and felt a chill of the dead restlessly brushing against my skin.

"This is _my _circle. You have no right to be here." Aphrodite said pulling herself together to block me from the table and the spirit candle, it was the only candle lit.

"_Was _your circle. Now shut up and move out of my way." I told her.

She looked pissed off. I didn't have time for this.

"Do what Zoey says. I have been diying to kick your ass for two years." Shaunee said, moving beside me

"Me to." Erin said and moved next to Shaunee

Before the Twins could do anything, Health's scream shattered the night. I spun around. Mist was crawling up his legs, leaving long tears in his jeans, blood was rolling down his legs. He was panicking kicking his legs. Erik hadn't ran away, but was hitting the mist, even though some of it had stuck to him ripping his clothes and skin.

"Take your places!" I yelled

My friends ran to the deserted candles and picked them up with no hesitation. I moved around Aphrodite, who was staring at Health and Erik, trying to hold back a scream . I grabbed the purple candle and rushed over to Damien.

"Wind! I summon you to this circle." I yelled touching the purple candle to the yellow one. I was happy when a familiar whirlwind swirled around me lifting my hair. I quickly ran over to Shaunee.

"Fire! I summon you to this circle." Heat flared with the whirling wind as I lit the red candle. And then moved to Erin.

"Water! I summon you to this circle." Then the sea was there sweet and salty at the same time "Earth! I summon you to this circle!" The air filled with the scent of freshly cut hay.

Health screamed again, and I rushed to the center of the circle and lifted the purple candle.

"Spirit, I summon you to this circle." Energy sizzled through me. I glanced around to see the ribbon of power marking its circumference. I closed my eyes for a moment. _Oh, Nyx, thank you._

I then put the candle and picked up the goblet of bloody wine and turned to face Health and Erik and the ghost.

"Here's your sacrifice!" I yelled, "You weren't called here to kill, but because it is Samhain, and because we wanted to honor you."

The ghost paused, and I had to focus on them, not wanting to distract myself from the fear in Healths and the pain in Erik's.

"_Priestess, we prefer this warm blood." _The eerie voice said

"I understand that, but those lives aren't yours to take. It's a night of celebration, not death."

"_yet we choose death."_

I throw the goblet to the ground and lifted my hands. "Then I'm not asking; I'm telling. Win, fire, water, earth, and spirit! I command you in Nyx's name that you close this circle and draw back the the dead that were allowed to escape. NOW!"

Health surged through me. In a rush salt-scented wind that was burning hot, a green mist rolled down the stairs, whipped around Health and Erik. The wind caught the smoky shapes, tearing them from Erik and Health, sucking them back into the boundary of the circle. Then I was surrounded by them, I could feel danger and hunger pulsing from them. Aphrodite was cowering in the coroner of the gazebo and screamed when one of them brushed up against her, it then caused them to stir and pressed violently around me.

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae yelled, taking a step towards me

"No!" Damien snapped, "Don't break the circle, they cant hurt her if, the circle is to strong."

"We're not going anywhere." Erin said

"That's right" Shaunee said

I pointed to the spilled wine and blood, "Take your sacrifice and get out of here, it's the only blood you get to take tonight."

The smoky shapes stopped and I knew I had them. I drew in a deep breath and finished it.

"With the power of the elements I command you: GO!"

Suddenly they were slapped to the ground and absorbing the wine and blood.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Damien.

"Thank you, Wind you may depart." He went to blow it out but a puff of wind blow it out playfully and Damien grinned at me.

"Zoey! Your mark!"

"What?" I lifted my hand. It tingled, as did my shoulders and neck.

"Finish closing the circle. Then you can use one of Erin's mirror's to see what's happened.

I turned to Shaunee and said by to fire.

"Wow."

Her eyes got huge when she got a good look at me.

"Erin, you shouldn't cure in a sacred circle. Y'all know it's not—" Stevie Rae was saying in her Okie twang when I turned to say good-bye to earth and her words cut off.

"Thank you, spirit you may depart." I said

"Why?" Aphrodite stood up, like everyone else she was staring at me with shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"This what she's talking about." Erin said handing me a mirror.

I opened it and was shocked.

"Wow." And from my side Stevie Rae whispered, "It's beautiful."

She was right. It was beautiful. My Mark had been added to. A delicate swirl of lace=like sapphire tattooing framed my eyes. I let my fingers trace the curling design.

"That's not all, look at your shoulders." Damien said

I glanced down they were tattooed, too. Stretching from my neck, down my shoulders and back, were sapphire tattoos in a swirling pattern much like the one on my face, only the blue marks on my body looked more ancient, even more mysterious because they were interspersed with letter like symbols..

My mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Z, he needs help." Erik called up to me I turned to see him half carrying and unconscious Health.

"Whatever, leave him here." Aphrodite said "Someone will find him in the morning. We need to get out of here before the guards wake up.

I whirled around on her. "You ask why me and not you?! Maybe because Nyx is sick and tired of you being tired and selfish, spoiled and being just a bully. This whole Change is heard enough without people like you making it harder. It's over, Aphrodite . What you did tonight was totally wrong. You all most caused Health to die. Or even Erik and who knows who else and it was all because of your selfishness."

"It's not my fault your boyfriend tracking you down." She yelled

"No! Health wasn't your fault, but that's the only thing that wasn't your fault. It's your fault that your so called friends left you and it's your fault that the negative spirits found the circle to begin with." She looked confused, which pissed me off. "White sags! You're supposed to burn saga before sweet grass. No wonder those evil spirits came here.

"Yeah, 'couse you're evil," Stevie Rae said

"You don't have shit to say about it, refrigerator," Aphrodite sneered

"No!" I put my finger in her face "This refrigerator crap is the first thing that's ending."

"Oh so now you're going to pretend that you don't crave blood more than any of us?"

I looked up at my friends. They met my gaze without even flinching. Damien smiled encouragement. Stevie Rae nodded to me. The Twins winked. And I knew they wouldn't shun me.

"We all end up craving blood." I said "Or we die. But that doesn't make us monsters, it's time the Dark Daughters stop acting the part. You're finished Aphrodite, you're no longer the leader of the Dark Daughters."

"And I suppose you think you are the leader now?"

"Yes, I didn't come here asking for these powers, all I wanted was to fit in. Well I guess this is Nyx's way in answering my prayer." I smiled at my friends and they smiled back. "She clearly has a sense of humor."

"Bitch, you can't just take the leadership over. Only a High Priestess can."

"Convenient, I'm here then." Neferet said stepping from the shadows.

* * *

She moved quickly to Health and Erik. She touched Erik's face and passed her hand over his slashes and the blood dried.

"Those with heal but go to the infirmary when we get back to school." She patted his cheek and he blushed "You showed bravery of a true warrior. I'm proud of you Erik."

She then went to Health and healed him.  
"He will recover, and will remember nothing."

"Thank you." I whispered

Neferet nodded and stood to confront Aphrodite.

"I am as responsible for what happened here as you are. I have known for years of your selfishness, I chose to overlook it, hoping that with age and the touch of the goddess would mature you. I was wrong." Neferet's voice took in power and rang out strong and clear, powerful. "Aphrodite, I officially release you from your position as leader of Dark Daughters and Sons. You are no longer in training for High Priestess." With one quick move, Neferet reached out, grasping the silver and garnet necklace and tore it from her neck.

Aphrodite didn't say anything but her face was chalky white.

The High Priestess turned her back on Aphrodite and trued towards me. "Zoey Redbird, I knew you were special from the day Nyx showed you would be Marked." She smiled at me and put a finger under my chin, lifting my head so she could get a better look at my Mark and the brushed my hair back so she could see the ones on my shoulders and back. The Dark Daughters and Sons gasped as they too could see them.

"Extraordinary." She breathed "Tonight you have showed wisdom of the Goddess's choice in gifting you with these special powers. You have earned the position of the Leader of Dark Daughters and Sons and High Priestess in training." She handed me Aphrodite's necklace. It felt heavy and warm in my hand. She then made an amazing gesture. Neferet the High Priestess of Nyx, saluted me, fist over her heart and bowed, the vampire sign of respect. Everyone around me but Aphrodite mimicked her. Tear blurred my vision as my friends to bowed.

"Go back to the school. I'll take care of what needs to be done." Neferet told me. She hugged me and whispered. "I'm so proud of you, Zoey." She gave me a small push towards my friends. "Welcome the new Leader of the Dark Daughter and Sons." She said

Everyone cheered and surrounded me and was washed from the gazebo. I was getting congratulations

When we got to the bridge I motioned for the group to go ahead of me. When Stevie Rae and the rest tried to go ahead I stopped them.

"No, walk with me." I whispered and they grinned then turned to Stevie Rae, "You should have volunteered to be their refrigerator. I know how scared you were."

"But if I hadn't then we wouldn't have known where you were. You needed us." She frowned

I raised my hand and she stopped talking.

"You didn't let me finish, you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did." I hugged her, "I'm glad that all you guys were there."

"well that's what friends do."

"Right" Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

And they all gave me a hug.

"Hey can I get in on this."

I looked up to see Erik and smiled.

"Yes you may." Damien said brightly

Stevie Rae was giggling and the Twins rolled their eyes.

"Wrong team Damien." Erin said and pushed me out of the center towards Erik.

"He did just save your boyfriend."

"_Ex-_boyfriend." I said and stepping into his arms, his scent overwhelmed me, the fresh scent of blood was still there and he bent and kissed me.

"Please." Shaunee said

"Get a room." Erin finished for her

I stepped out of his arms.

"I'm starving." Stevie Rae said, "The refrigerator stuff makes you hungry."

"Well then let's go." I said

My friends started to walk over the bridge and I could her the Twins bickering with Damien about what to eat.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Erik asked

"Not at all."

Then from behind me I heard a very annoyed, "me-eeh-uf-ow"

"Go on I'll catch up with you." I told Erik and walked to the shadows.

"Nova, kitty, kitty, kitty." Then my black kitten walked out of the bushes and up to me.

"Knight. Come." He walked over to me

"_**Do you mind carrying Nova?"**_

"_**No."**_

I put Nova on his back and we started to walk across the bridge when Aphrodite walked in front of us.

"You might have won, but it's far from over." She told me

"I didn't win anything just trin' to make things right."  
"You think that's what you did? We're just being used, just puppets, you'll see, wait." She said and turned to leave

"Wait, it doesn't have to be like this between us."

"Yes it does." She snapped "It's part off the parts we're supposed to play. You'll. . . see. . ." Aphrodite the started to walk away

Her vision drifted through my mind. _They're dead! No. No. that can't be. Not right. _ Elliott everything what Nyx said _'it's only the beginning."_

What's going on here, it's not right not good.

Then the Goddesses voice drifted through my mind.

_Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good._

She stopped because the Twins were in the way.

"It's okay let he go." And they parted and she walked through

Aphrodite knew something about Elliott maybe even Jason, I had a feeling that everything is going to get much worse.

"Hey." Stevie Rae said

I looked at her.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together."

I smiled sadly and said, "Let's go."

And at that we went home not knowing what was going to happen next and what it would bring.

* * *

There you go the last chapter. I'm going to start the sequel but I need help with coming up with a title can anyone help? :D you'll get the credit for coming up with it.


	17. ATHERS NOTE

The Sequel is up It's called Night Star Betrayal. hope you like it!


End file.
